Within Dragon Eyes
by Mirene the Mermaid
Summary: Lucy had disappeared from Fairy Tail ten years ago, and was assumed to be dead. Meanwhile, a new dragon slayer in town runs into Team Natsu, taking them by surprise since she is actually Lucy! A twist of events sends her living in a house with hot boys, and with new love rivals in the guild, Fairy Tail is just one step away from a hormonal disaster. If only they could afford that.
1. Return to Fairy Tail

Mirene: Hey, so I guess I'm sort of new to this archive, so hi everyone! (: For my original fans... I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER STORY. ;A; I couldn't help it. Ahem, anyways. Honestly I started reading Fairy Tail only three days ago and now I'm all caught up. I'm going to watch the anime soon too LOL. But I can't decide who I rather have Lucy with. o-o' It'll all come through in the end though, and I'm sure I'll figure out my preference soon. I'm reeeally leaning on NaLu though. But then Lucy looks good with almost everyone. Ah whatever. I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own upcoming OC's, which I will be drawing out on my DA and Instagram (on my profile). Rating is subject to change! :p

Extra notes: This isn't AU, but it won't follow the storyline with the future Lucy and dragons, etc. This is ten years after they normally win the GMG. Everyone has their same abilities, etc. A few characters might not be there though or just not spoken about. Also, sorry for any inaccurate info, you can just take it as something I made up if so... I don't know how much Fairy Tail info my brain stored in three days but oh well! (: This chapter is crazy long. Mainly because I wanted to fit the entire summary in it... LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ah.. Magnolia..." she smiled, breathing in the air of the town she once knew. "I'm finally back, aren't I."

* * *

Even ten years after the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail had still managed to keep its rank as the strongest magic guild in Fiore. The guild was still as noisy and cheerful as always, with Cana at the bar out-drinking everyone, Natsu and half-nude Gray fighting over how they could possibly beat Cana in drinking, flirting and fighting galore. But everything stopped when one woman that they hadn't seen in forever stepped in through the door.

"I'm home," she smiled, a brilliant aura blinding everyone, especially Cana, who immediately sported sunglasses to avoid an alcoholic's headache. The woman who had just come in threw a piece of paper in the air, one stamped with the approval of accomplishment. Everyone cheered.

"She's back!"

"This is definitely worth celebrating!"

"Our best member has returned!"

And the noise resumed as they all ushered her in. Her, the titania, Erza Scarlet. The master, Makarov, quickly got off the counter and walked over to Erza to give her a toast. "You finished the two-years-long mission within one and a half years? You're exceeding expectations, Erza. How was it?"

Erza gladly took the compliment with a face that told him so. "The guild was filled with disgusting people, but I managed. They were strong though. A few managed to get away, and it took me a year to find and slaughter them all. Damn runaways. But I served them justice, and now I'm back where home really is. I've missed everyone, even those two brats over there." She smiled as she looked around and took in the people, until she found one missing. A frown displayed on her pursed lips. "Lucy... has she returned?"

Makarov, who was still laughing at Natsu and Gray having a contest to see who could shoot booze from their nose the farthest, immediately stopped at the name that had become unspeakable in the guild. "Shh. Don't mention her now, Natsu and Gray are too close by."

"You're right. I won't speak her name again, but... any word of her?"

The old master shook his head. "Unfortunately, we were all hoping that you had somehow found her during your mission. Since you didn't mention it, no one else did. With this... I don't know if Lucy is still even alive. We had a lot of hope, but if even your mission that took you all over Fiore couldn't get you to find her... Ten years is a long time. If she were alive, I'm sure that she would have found some way to contact Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be in her character to not do so within ten years."

"I don't want to believe that," Erza stated. "I'm sure no one else does either."

"Ten years is a long time, Erza. Ten years... will mean she's dead. We will hold her funeral here and pay the proper respects."

"She isn't dead!" Natsu appeared on their table suddenly, his foot knocking over Makarov's drink, causing him to curse and catch it with his stretched hand before punching Natsu on the head. "Hey, geezer, what was that for?"

"You can't seriously believe that Lucy is dead," Gray followed up. "She can't be."

"If she is dead, and we don't pay respects to her and continue to believe she's alive for the rest of our lives, how will her spirit feel?" Makarov raged at the two, and they shrunk down, unable to keep their argument. It wasn't fair. Lucy couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

"She's alive," Natsu tried one last time.

"If she's alive, then within five days which will mark ten years of her disappearance, she will be back in one piece, saying for these past ten years, she was alive. After five days pass, and she is not back or has not made contact, we will let her pass on to Heaven. It wouldn't be right if she died and we didn't."

"Ten years is a short time!" Gray yelled, not wanting to believe that she was dead as much as Natsu and Erza did. After all, they were all a team, and they cherished Lucy the most. It wasn't the same, going to the guild and not seeing her bright smile and silky blond hair, or those gigantic boobs that would always charm all the men, or seeing her furiously yelling at them for barging into her house. It was never the same. These past ten years were horrible.

"Old man, if we beat you, you have to admit that Lucy is alive and we'll give her a hundred, no, a thousand years before we do the funeral for her! Me and Gray, we'll defeat you!"

"Fire Dragon-"

"Ice Make-"

They were both immediately stopped by two enormous fists destroying the top of their skulls. "Fools. You think I want to acknowledge her death? You think the guild wants to acknowledge it? You two think you are the only ones who thought of Lucy as family?"

He had a point. 'Stupid old geezer,' the two simultaneously thought.

"Ten years is enough for someone like Lucy. Now go back to your rumbles and Gray, put on some clothes. Erza, we can go upstairs to talk about your mission. I want all the details, especially since the request rewarded you a hefty amount of jewels..."

"Alright," she said before following the master up, but not before sending Gray and Natsu a deadly glare. They both sweated bullets while hugging each others, muttering about what good companions they were. She chuckled as the door to the stairs closed behind her.

"Always as serious and scary as ever," Natsu muttered while Gray agreed. "I can't believe that they believe that Lucy is dead... I won't believe it until I see it."

"Right. Lucy isn't the kind of person that would just go and die on us. She'll come back. I'll find her," he said. Meanwhile, Juvia sat in the corner, about to melt in sadness. All her dearest Gray has been doing as of lately was talking about finding Lucy with Natsu, slightly angering Juvia, who did miss Lucy, but still didn't like seeing her name come out of those soft, beautiful lips of her Gray. Ooh, if Juvia could, she'd also go missing and wait until Gray found her and tell her that he missed her... But then again she wouldn't be able to stay missing for long. If she didn't see Gray every day, she'd die. Seriously. Another cup of water went down her throat and she simply filled her cup some more with her magic.

"I want her to come back already. Do you think she's stronger now? Strong enough to go against us? A strong Lucy..." Natsu mused. "Maybe she went into hidden training these past ten years and won't come back until she's strong."

"If we're stronger, don't you think she'd come back for us though? To defeat us and acknowledge herself as strong?" Gray added.

"Yeah, that would make a lot of sense! We just need to tell Lucy that. If only we knew where she was... maybe we should buy a magic speakerphone and shout it out loud from the mountains or-"

"Or we can just buy a better magic speakerphone with more power and just shout it to her from here-"

"Maybe she'd come back if you put on some clothes for once," Mirajane smiled and tossed Gray his clothes, which were on the counter in a neatly folded pile. He grabbed it and put it on as if Lucy would seriously come back for that.

"You think?" he wondered as he tugged his pants up.

"I'm pretty sure she was kidding," Wendy laughed, her blue hair swaying with her grown-up body. She was much taller and curvier than ten years ago, but the chest... Let's just say that whoever drew that picture of future Wendy ten years ago was spot on. "But I'm sure that she's alive too! There's no way that she's just gone and left us!"

Lisanna smiled as she joined the conversation. "Exactly! If I can come back when everyone thought I was gone, Lucy's got to still be alive, and she'll come back for sure."

"But you were in Edolas," Erza cut in, having finished her conversation with Makarov and returned downstairs with the group. "There's no way that Lucy is in Edolas. Mystogan would have sent her back if so. I cherish Lucy as much as you guys do, but..."

"She's still alive." Natsu's resolve hardened. "I'll find her."

"I don't agree with Natsu, she's alive," Gray said.

"Idiot, that means you're agreeing with me!"

"But I said I didn't agree with you, bigger idiot!"

"But I said she's still alive, and you said she's alive, so you agree with me, biggest idiot!"

"No, now_ you're_ agreeing with _me_, biggerest idiot!"

"That's not even a word!"

"You're not even a word!"

"You're a color!"

"You're a gnat!"

"What the hell does a gnat have to do with anything?"

"You're a gnat. Gnatsu."

"Well then, you're a grape!"

"What?"

"I said you're a grape! Graype."

"You are so stupid!"

"I know you are!"

"Both of you, shut up. The reader probably thinks both of you and your idiotic one-line dialogue are annoying." Erza had skillfully requipped and pulled out two, long swords whose tips were pointing at both of their throats. Natsu tried to hold in a gulp while Gray did his best to tuck in his adam's apple as far in as he could. "Anyways, I heard you two and Wendy were taking up a mission today."

"Wendy doesn't want to go," Gray shrugged. "Apparently Happy and Carla went on a date today. She wants to stay home and hear all about it from Carla when she gets back in an hour, so we need to find another person since the requester wants three mages."

"Yeah, and Happy didn't let me go with him!" Natsu complained while Wendy giggled.

"Of course not, Natsu," she laughed.

"Obviously," Gray rolled his eyes.

"I'll take Wendy's place then." Erza offered and Natsu grinned. "Like old times. The strongest team in Fairy Tail, right?"

"Right!" Everyone in the guild cheered at the sound of their favorite team.

"The strongest team is back in business!" Elfman roared.

"We're always going to be number one with them around!" Cana laughed drunkenly.

"It's been ten years since they've done a mission together like this, hasn't it?" Fried smiled, Bickslow and Evergreen following suit. Laxus mumbled something before downing his shot first.

"Yeah, ever since L-" Everyone shot Jet a look, a look that meant if you finished that name, you would regret it. Levy elbowed him in the gut to get rid of the awkward silence that had fallen on them. "I mean, y-yeah! Let's bring a toast in for the strongest team in Fiore!" Lucky for him, the noise resumed. Everyone held up a glass of booze, laughing and smiling like nothing had been wrong in the past ten years, as if it were another day in the past.

Just another, typical, happy day.

"To the strongest team in Fiore!" they cheered, glasses raised.

* * *

Natsu dragged himself off of the train, bile rising up his esophagus and almost into his mouth. The taste was as rusty as the wheels on those... "Urgh..." He didn't want to think about vehicles anymore.

The request was to find a group of three mages that had stolen several magic items from the magic vendor down the busiest street in Magnolia. Apparently it had happened too fast, and the mages were too powerful for the old seller to stop on his own. Three against three was a good number, so that was why he had requested three and no less.

"Isn't he underestimating us then, thinking we can only take down one person each?" Gray grumbled as he kicked a stone while they walked down the rocky road.

"Yeah, he is, but when we finish this mission with relative ease, he won't make the same mistake again," Erza pointed out.

"Urgh."

"Natsu, we're already off the train," Gray sighed, pushing Natsu off of his side with his arm. "Flame head, don't lean on me. You're fatter than you think."

"I don't feel good. I can't shake it off. Bleh."

"Let's just get the request over with then," Erza said, requipping into her Heart Kruez armor. Her outfit transformed into a shiny metallic armor top that gleamed without a scratch, and her dark blue skirt and tall black boots went with it. A thick, sharp white sword lay ready in her hands.

They headed towards Akane Beach, sensing the most amount of magical items there. It was an odd place for magic to be, especially when it was such a popular non-magic user area. The mages they were going up against were weak, so Erza simply let Gray and Natsu do the work. One person was enough to take out the whole team, but they both insisted that the other couldn't do it on their own. It was difficult to keep the forming smile off of her serious face at warm times like these.

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Stop getting my target!"

"But the third one is both of our targets!"

"Yeah, but I got him first!"

"Stupid Graype, I got him first!"

"Damn Gnatsu, I did!"

The now magic-drained mages were about to run away, but the two of them were too furious at the other to let them go unscathed... that much.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted, freezing the ground at the speed of light and causing icicles to pin the frightened mages' feet to where they were. Desperately, they tried to use a stolen flame orb to somehow melt the ice to no avail. Gray's magic was too powerful for the flimsy weapon to have an effect.

"Guess that means I get to attack! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu growled, jumping in the air, and let out a fierce flaming blast from his mouth, reducing the mages to a pile of ashy, defeated men. "Yeah, I got them all!"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything without me," Gray scoffed.

"As if! Your ice melted at the mere sight of my roar!"

"That ice barely used up any of my power, stupid flame eater. Your roar must really suck if all it did was melt my weak ice into water."

"Shut the hell up, ice penis!"

"You shut the hell up, fire tits!"

"You-"

Seeing them work together, and fight together, was just like old times. Erza almost wanted to laugh at their childish behavior, but only gave them a glare. The two froze, held hands, and immediately began skipping towards their victims singing "I love you, you love me".

A smile pulled her lips into a slight curve. If Lucy were here to see this, she'd outright laugh at the two.

Lucy...

"Where are you, Lucy?" Erza whispered to no one in particular. "We all miss you..."

* * *

After what had to have been the easiest S-ranked mission of all time, the three of them had taken the train home, with Natsu doing his best to hold in the vomit threatening to blast out of his mouth. His white scarf, which was outlined with black lines, dangled outside of the window with his head, where the train attendant had asked him to not throw up inside the vehicle. As usual, he wore a black and orange vest that boldly showed his pectorals and abs, and he had white pants on with a black and orange cloth attached to them.

Gray on the other hand, had somehow managed to take his black shirt off without anyone seeing again, now only wearing his black jeans and shoes. Stripping was a bad habit of his, but a habit nonetheless. "Gray, put your shirt back on," Erza scolded. He put it back on, but she knew it would come off somehow unknown to her again.

Erza had requipped into more casual clothing, with black booty shorts and a white tank top, her hair up in a tall and long, red ponytail. It wasn't a special day. though it was uncommon, but it was a normal day. A normal day, with Team Natsu.

She wondered if Team Natsu would ever be normal again.

They were at the entrance of Magnolia now, having just got off the train and taking a short break for Natsu, who immediately ran to the bathroom to do his business. He came back out of the bathroom a lot paler than one would think pale could be. "I hate trains," he wheezed out and adjusted his scarf.

"Dragon slayers," Gray sneered, shrugging. "Typical."

"Don't make me throw up on you, Graype."

"What can a gnat's barf do to my ice, Gnatsu?"

"Quit it," Erza commanded, and the happy-go-lucky best friends did so. As the train began moving again with the sound of its whistle, just the sound of the damn train made the pink head nauseated again.

But he wasn't the only one who was nauseated. A cloaked individual walked through them clumsily, a hand over her mouth with her eyes glazed over exactly like Natsu, except maybe she was a little paler. "God," the unknown woman squeaked. "Urgh... Damn trains..."

"Are you alright, Miss?" Erza helped the person stand up straight, and she let out a breath of relief. "Are you a dragon slayer by any chance?"

"Y-Yes," she mumbled softly.

"What kind?" Gray asked.

"C-Celestial - Urgh..."

"Celestial, huh? Sounds cool. Urgh. I ch-challenge you... Just let me get fired up," Natsu managed to say without gagging between each word.

"You-You want to go against m-me?" she said with some trouble before spitting and regaining the pigment in her skin. "Ah. Land feels so much better." The first thing the team noticed when she stood up straight to face them was that she had long, blonde hair... Just like Lucy's. The only problem was that she was wearing a golden veil that completely blocked off any significant details on her face.

Could it be?

But they didn't want to get their hopes up. After all, she did claim she was a dragon slayer, and Lucy certainly wasn't a dragon slayer of any sort. Then again, the only evidence of her being a dragon slayer is her apparent transportation nausea. 'That must be why Natsu challenged her... but I can sense her strength. If this is Lucy, then she must have been training vigorously these past ten years to have a presence that rivals that of Makarov,' Erza thought worriedly. Would it take all three of them to get her to use her dragon slayer magic?

No, Natsu was strong, and had gotten much stronger over the course of ten years. He and Gray were S-Class mages, herself being a senior S-Class member. She would have difficulty even if she had massive power.

"Yeah! I want to go against you, and if I win, you have to take off your mask!" Natsu grinned.

"I want to go against you too," Gray cut in. "I'm stronger than this lizard brat anyways."

"I'm not a lizard, I'm a salamander, you stripper!"

"Fine, I'll take you both on, and in return, I want you to take down Infinitia for me."

This is where Erza cut in. She may resemble Lucy, and her voice somewhat also sounded like Lucy's, but fighting another legal guild - especially their master - was against the rules. "We cannot do that to another guild."

"Then I do not wish to waste my time with your challenge. There is no benefit for me."

"Then how about I join?" Erza spat. "I join in the fight, and you can have your test of strength. Don't underestimate us. We are the strongest team in Fiore."

"I will not remove my veil."

"Then we will make you!" Erza shouted.

"I will not fight."

"Fine.. but we will." Erza said with a strong will before requipping back into her Heart Kruez armor, sword in the air as she lunged for the mysterious enigma, Natsu and Gray following after her. She would find out who this person was, and if it truly was Lucy, all the better.

But she was _nakama_. Erza halted for a split second. Could she be willing to hurt Lucy? What if she wasn't Lucy, but what if she was?

The pause gave a long enough time for the celestial dragon slayer to bring out a too familiar whip. This made even Natsu and Gray pause in the air, burning fire on Natsu's fist with Gray and his hands in the position to cast molding magic. In only the next second, the whip had struck all three of their abdomens, shooting them all back with not too much pain. "I refuse to fight," the cloaked person said again before turning around to run off.

"I won't let you run, _Lucy_!" Natsu yelled, chasing after her. "Gray!"

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" he shouted, shoving Natsu's body into the cannon in one swift movement.

"Whoa, whoa, Gray, wrong-"

Gray shot the cannon.

"Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Natsu screamed like a girl all the way into the ground instead of the girl assumed to be Lucy's back because she had dodged it, now standing beside Natsu. "Tch. Damn it Gray!" His cry was muffled from his face plant.

"Whose name did you just call?" the celestial dragon slayer bent down and asked. She wasn't sure if the apparent fire dragon slayer heard though, what with the dirt invading his ears and all. Gray's ice cannon was stronger than Natsu had thought.

Erza stepped forward. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, is that you?"

She turned around, and the three of them prepared themselves as the girl slowly put her hand over her veil, and in a slow, agonizing moment, she pulled the entire cloak and veil over her head. "I am not Lucy Heartfilia."

Her face said otherwise.

That was the confused face of Fairy Tail's Lucy.

* * *

"I'm not Lucy Heartfilia, so I'm sorry to have gotten your hopes up. I was also a bit rude to your challenge, I thought you were..." She couldn't find the right term, but she didn't want to seem like she had been in Magnolia long enough to learn about them. "Some rogues, I suppose?"

"Rogue? We're not anything like him!" Natsu said, greedily eating out of his plate while Gray and Erza sat nervously without touching their drinks.

"She meant rogues as in thugs, not Sabertooth's Rogue," Gray muttered, tired of having to explain everything to the hothead.

"Then who exactly are you?" Erza asked firmly.

The girl looked up. "I am Lucy, but I am not the heiress to the Heartfilia estate. I know that it has long been bought, but I am still not of that blood. I simply go by Lucy, and I was named by my dragon."

"Dragon?" Natsu perked up immediately. "Like Igneel?"

"I don't know, but my dragon only recently disappeared. I'm traveling in search of Ceres, the celestial dragon."

"I'm looking for mine too, Igneel, the king of fire dragons!"

"That's nice," Lucy smiled that same smile that always charmed men before. They couldn't believe it wasn't their Lucy. "I'm sure someday that we will meet our dragons again."

"Definitely!" Natsu agreed.

"Lucy... What if you really are Lucy Heartfilia, but without the memories?" Erza pressed.

"I remember my entire past. I have never met you three before, nor have I ever heard of this Fairy Tail guild. I was entirely raised by Ceres, from whom I learned my magic."

"You can't possibly be from Fiore without having heard of us?" Gray muttered, showing his pride in his guild. That was when he noticed that her hands were gloved. "Can we see your left hand then, Lucy?"

"No. You can't."

"Why is that?" Erza cut in.

The blonde slayer blushed a bit, her cheeks the color of Erza's hair now. "I, erm... It's personal..."

'What on Earthland could be personal about a hand?' the redhead thought, but decided to let it go. "Then may we invite you to our guild, Lucy? Our entire guild will recognize you, I'm sure of it. Then you will know that we aren't simply playing you."

"Your guild? Fairy Tail?" Erza didn't miss the light tone she spoke in.

"Yes. Fairy Tail, Lucy H... No, Just Lucy. Lucy's guild."

* * *

The Fairy Tail insignia was as large as ever on top of their large guild. It had grown and grown since Lucy had been gone, and the differences were more than obvious just looking from the outside. It had become a castle.

Lucy simply stared in amazement. Ten long years had turned her little home into a mansion! Yes, she was Lucy - Lucy Heartfilia, if you must, but it was Lucy all the same. She had her reasons for lying, and had her reasons for changing. It wasn't as though she was doing because she hated them, no, she was doing this for their sake. She told herself to stop thinking about it and simply go along with the flow because all would be explained eventually. Rushing into it wouldn't make things better, and it was better this way. The guild didn't seem too affected by her leave anyways.

She refused to feel hurt and show any signs of her original self. The time would come on its own sooner or later.

But still, the changes left her speechless. Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in the land after all, and what with the mountain of requests coming in everyday, it was no surprise that their guild had grown and grown, doubling with new members. Few guilds ever dared to challenge them now, and the only one even remotely capable of defeating the non S-Class mages was the new dragon slayer guild, Infinitia, who had debuted at the GMG in third place a year ago.

Natsu and Gray were ready to shout to the world rather than just their guild that Lucy was back. They were ecstatic. They were too happy, even Erza, to notice the changes in Lucy. They were small changes with one big change, but changes nonetheless.

"We're back!" All three announced, with Lucy trailing behind them. The guild gasped and Team Natsu prepared themselves for the biggest party in ten years, and most of all, the look on their master's face when they saw Lucy.

"They're back! The strongest team in Fiore has returned!" The entire guild erupted into a volcano of cheers and raised glasses once again. Natsu grinned as he readied himself to reintroduce Lucy back into the guild. Unfortunately, Erza, being the leader that she is, beat him to it.

"We've all brought great news... News worthy of an even bigger celebration than this!" The mass crowd was silent, waiting for Erza to continue. Something bigger than this? That was a rarity already! What on Earth could Erza have-

And then they saw her.

"Who..." Mirajane gasped.

"She's..." Lisanna whispered.

"Oh!" Makarov appeared from thin air, walking down the stairs and popping a party popper that shot a little bit of confetti on Gajeel. He growled, and Levy calmly pulled it out of his hair while somehow still keeping her eyes on the four that just came back.

"It's _Lucy_!" Natsu shouted in happiness, jumping around with Gray expecting everyone to fill in with them, but the eerie quietness made them freeze quickly. Even Erza looked confused.

"Natsu..." the master spoke with a glint of anger in his eyes. "That was not a funny joke. Although the newcomer may be a brilliantly strong dragon slayer, you can't go claiming that she is Lucy. That's... it's as bad as taboo. A replacement, really now?"

"You are all so..." Mirajane whimpered before running to the storage room in tears.

"That's too cruel," Levy sighed into her glass of booze, and everyone began agreeing with them. Lucy was their family! How could they just pick up a replacement for her like that when they had fought so readily for Lucy only a few hours ago? Sure, the newcomer seemed strong and lovely, but she wasn't their Lucy.

Team Natsu on the other hand was dumbfounded. How did they not recognize her? She was the spitting image of Lucy, for Mavis' sake! This wasn't how the guild was supposed to be like right now, with all this depression and turmoil brewing. They were supposed to be celebrating and bring Lucy back to the good days and regain her apparently lost memories. This was the exact opposite.

"But... but she looks exactly like Lucy! This is Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, with Gray immediately backing him up.

"How can nakama not recognize their nakama? Sure, it's been ten years, but she still looks the same! So that's no excuse!"

"Both of you, stop." Erza commanded. Gray and Natsu didn't notice, but she just had a conversation with the master and had barely returned. "The master wants to speak to us. You too Lucy. There's no point. The guild doesn't see Lucy like we do..."

"But she's got to be Lucy..."

"Got to be..."

"Come," Makarov gestured from atop the staircase. "I want to speak with you three... and especially this 'Lucy'."

* * *

Mirene: Ahhh... What a long chapter. It took me three hours because I didn't know how I wanted to introduce Lucy and I rewrote it like five times, but I'm still not satisfied. Oh well, I'm sorry for any mistakes, etc. And I hope you all will review, favorite, and follow because each one makes me suuuper happy and I love hearing feedback. Seriously. Go ahead and give me your opinion on who you want Lucy to end up with too! I will probably also update soon because the ideas are literally pouring out of my brain. Until the next chapter then! (:


	2. These Past Ten Years

Mirene: I got a great response the past two days guys! :D Thank you all so much, especially those who reviewed! I really appreciate it and as a newbie to this archive I didn't think I'd do so well so when I received my e-mails I was like \（ ﾟ Дﾟ)/ erm mah gerd they liek it. Thanks to my reviewers: Jia-Chan, NALU FOREVER, Miko no Hime, annashine, Queen Rima, kratos, Teardrop Dreamer, Guest, chocolaty, Serenading Blossom, and jinnah267! And all those that favorited and followed! May you all have a gorgeous life for your kindness.

Yeah, anyways I'm going to be updating at lightning speed to be able to finish this by the end of Summer, or you will see a sad, loooong hiatus for this story. Eek. So I hope everyone will review, favorite, and follow to give me encouragement and the determination to complete the story by then! (°∀°)

The summary has also changed, if you haven't noticed yet... because of a big twist I just thought of right now. （￣ー￣） Rating is also subject to change. :D

Not to mention that I still don't know who I prefer with Lucy. Hm. I'd gladly consider any of your preferences though! Just leave it in a review please.

Anyways, yeah, that's my super long author's note... I guess you can enjoy the chapter now, LOL. ∩( ・ω・)∩ I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Lucy... why don't you explain to us?" Makarov began quietly, seated on top of a counter while the four stood in a semi-circle in front of him.

She stared uncomfortably off to the side, her arm rubbing the other one up and down nervously. "I, erm... What do you want me to explain? I don't have any reason to explain."

"I am the master of this guild. Even if you do have more power than ten years ago, I can still see through your illusion charm."

Lucy clicked her tongue at that when the other three began staring her down. Yes, she had an illusion charm that blocked everyone else in the guild from seeing the Lucy that they knew and replacing it with a different but similar figure. It had been very expensive, so she was so sure that it would have worked perfectly, but apparently all the S-Class mages and higher levels could see right through it. "I admit it. I am Lucy... from Fairy Tail." She said with a melancholic look on her face. "And I did miss everyone."

"I knew it was you, Luce!" Natsu ran over and tackled her down with a bear hug, with Gray helping only her up after as he stomped the fire-breather down with his foot. Erza coughed once, and they were back together hand in hand.

"Natsu, I love you!" Gray sang stiffly.

"Aye!" Natsu smiled as the bump on his head began to swell.

Lucy laughed, though she laughed softly, and it was the same laugh Erza knew ten years ago. The sight of this brought Lucy back to the old times, and she couldn't forget how funny it was when Natsu became Happy number two whenever Erza was angry.

Speaking of Happy, she had seen him during her visit to Magnolia only a while ago with Carla, both sitting by a pond and eating fish. She had stayed for a couple of minutes to spy on their moment, but then quickly left in fear of Carla's sharpness.

"Is there anything that happened?" Makarov said, now with a serious look on his face. "Ten years is a long time. I'd like to hear the details."

"Also, you spoke of Infinitia, the new guild. How did you know about it if you were missing? They've only been here for a year." Erza paused, wondering herself. "Did you just not want to come back to Fairy Tail?" She pointed out, and the other two slowly nodded in agreement.

"I can explain everything," Lucy insisted. "Though Erza, you are as sharp as always." Pulling out a silver key, she turned away from the circle and pointed the key outwards. The others suddenly prepared themselves for the worst, holding a defensive stance. "Open, gate of the image bearer, Mirrore!" A bright shine emanated from it and began enveloping the space in front of her, where a seal of magic appeared and released a lovely maiden holding a large, sacred mirror in her arms.

"Hello, master Lucy. Which anime would you like to watch today?" She held up the mirror to show a paused picture of an anime girl in the middle of a giggle. "Do you want to continue the episode from last week?"

"That's so cool!" Natsu laughed as he stood closer to the mirror to the point that his nose was touching it. "Whoa, it's like a T.V., but portable!" Mirrore pulled the mirror away and began wiping the surface with her sleeve, glaring at the pinkette.

"So Lucy is into anime, eh?" Gray said with a rather amused face.

"Lucy can't be... Can she?" Erza quickly turned to the blonde with an excited, blushing face. "Do I now actually know a real-life otaku?"

"M-Mirrore... N-no anime today..." Lucy said as red as a tomato now, ignoring all of their comments - but she did notice how strangely quiet the master was. "Can you show them that part of my past?"

"Of course!" the pink haired spirit giggled playfully before gliding her hand over the smooth surface of the glass. Her eyes closed, and the reflection started blurring and blurring into a spiraling swirl. When the swirl had stopped, a picture of Lucy in a horrible state by the mountains was depicted.

"L-Lucy, what-" Gray sputtered, a bit taken back by the gruesome picture. Natsu's face hardened as he went into his serious mode, and as did Erza. Makarov made no move, but all were affected at the sight of their nakama in such condition.

She smiled a bit, their worry enveloping her like a warm blanket that she enjoyed snuggling in. Yes, she missed them so much, and she missed having these people worry about her. Things were so different now though. "Shh."

And then Mirrore opened her eyes. "It's ready," she said gently, and the five were sucked into the mirror, leaving no trace behind. The only thing left of them on the second floor was Mirrore, sitting down and watching her master and her friends inside the reflection.

* * *

"What was that?" Mirajane wondered, glancing towards the second floor as she was drying a mug with a dark blue rag. A strange, quiet whooshing noise had resonated throughout the entire guild for two seconds before it had completely vanished.

"I can't sense their presences on the second floor anymore," Laxus growled from beside her. "They've left... and so did the master."

"No way, master would definitely inform us if-" Mirajane countered, beginning to walk up the stairs when a barrier bounced her back straight into Laxus, who had easily caught her with his reflex skills. "S-Sorry, Laxus. Something..?"

"There's a barrier there. A strong one."

"Master...?"

"No, it looks like it's the newcomer."

"Can't be. The newcomer doesn't look that strong. I'll just break this down-" Mirajane giggled with a slight menacing tone to it. If any of them were in danger because of that blonde woman, she'd tear her apart before the master could even-

"The newcomer sure looks like Lucy, doesn't she." That stopped the takeover mage in her tracks, and she turned around to Laxus in a fit.

"Shh!" Mirajane scolded the lightning dragon slayer with a whisper, carefully glancing around the guild in case anyone had heard him. Luckily, they were all going off on their own business and didn't hear. Or they didn't care. "Don't say that! Everyone will be upset."

"You know it too, Mirajane. She's the spitting image of Lucy. It seems that we're the only ones who noticed though..."

"But I don't want to believe it. She's not the same!" she pouted, slamming the glass down and causing the whole guild and freeze in silence. Magic crackled from the satanic mage, and everyone shivered at the sight of it. They figured they had better take a job and run out. "She's not my Lucy. My Lucy wouldn't ignore me like that!"

The guild was on the verge of fainting just from the sight of the white-haired demon. Though they couldn't quite hear her, they could certainly feel her.

Before Mirajane could completely lose it, Laxus held up a hand and let loose an electric blast that went straight through the so-called barrier and destroyed the stairs. Her jaw dropped and the transformation quickly subsided. "Th-the stairs...!"

"Oh? I thought the barrier was stronger since it pushed you back pretty hard." The distance from the stairs to where Laxus was sitting measured a good twenty feet or so. "But I guess I overestimated you again, Mira."

"My! You're too strong, Laxus..." she sighed with a small frown, cupping one of her cheeks with a hand as she walked over to examine the damage. "The stairs are unavailable now. This will be costly..."

"The fix wouldn't even be worth a quarter of an S-Class reward, so there's no point in fussing over it," Laxus shrugged, leaning further into his chair. "Speaking of rewards, I'm going to go on a mission now. Watch over the first floor and let the old man look her over, okay? The blonde probably had a reason." He grabbed her arm. hid her behind his large build, and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'll be going now," the dragon slayer whispered into her ear before smoothly exiting the building.

"Y-Yes!" the white haired beauty blushed and she waved goodbye to her boyfriend. "Ah, but the stairs... No, no, Laxy said to leave it to the master," she quietly said to herself happily. Laxus almost never did anything lovey-dovey in public, so today must be a very good day.

"Ah, Mira!" Happy walked into the guild hand-in-hand with Carla, who had a light blush on her cheeks and a bouquet of ribbon-tied fish in the other hand. "Is Natsu here?"

"And Wendy?" Carla inquired.

Mirajane giggled. "They'll both be here soon. Why don't you two go on and share the details on the date?"

Carla somehow turned even redder as Happy flew them both onto the counter. "Aye!"

* * *

The five Fairy Tail members found themselves in some sort of different dimension. All around the area was a foggy, white mist that was like a white wall surrounding them. Soon enough, they realized that they were in the sky, and that below them was Earthland. "Is this..."

"We're in the mirror. Or my past, I suppose," Lucy chuckled. "Usually I'd just look from outside the mirror, but I learned some time ago that we could actually enter the picture and watch from any perspective we want. It takes a lot of magic, but it's fine."

"If we're in the mirror, then the outside...?"

"If anyone came up, all they'd find is Mirrore with us in the mirror. Besides, I set up a magic barrier around the second floor so that they wouldn't disturb her." The consequences didn't bypass her mind. "Of course, if anyone broke the mirror, we'd be stuck in here forever. And if Mirrore's gate closed, we'd just get forced out of the mirror. All in all, as long as the mirror doesn't break, then we're fine. Mirrore wouldn't allow it to break anyways."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, Erza. Mirrore may be a silver key, but she's quite rare, strong, and expensive at that," she grumbled, remembering the staggering price of it. "Anyhow, watch. I'll explain along the way..."

* * *

_"Ungh..." Lucy groaned in tear-inducing pain, struggling to move despite having been thrown flat on the ground and left to die. She was so stupid. She knew she was weak, so damn weak, and she still wanted to prove everyone that she was worth something.  
_

_Well, she wasn't. In fact, she tarnished the guild's reputation. Worthless, worthless, worthless. Why? Because Lucy Heartfilia had failed a mission. A difficult mission, yes, but there was never the option to fail. _Never.

_She had a dream the night before, a nightmare for a better term. Everyone looked down on her, scrutinized her flaws and weaknesses, and what a disgrace she was to the guild, to her own team. When the blonde had woken up, she woke up with a resolve._

_Mirajane told her not to do it on her own. Hell, even Cana put down her beer barrel to tell her off. But no, Lucy wanted this. It had seemed simple enough for such a grand amount of jewels. 100, 000 jewels just to take down two forest vulcans and retrieve the requester's missing item. It was almost too easy for such a load of money.  
_

_Then the requester decided to go with her. His name was Silvic, a silver-haired man who owned a jewelry shop in the middle of town. He insisted on doing so because he was worried about her, he said. More like because he didn't trust her._

_You see, the treasure he wanted back was actually a key. A rare key. It was black, shiny, and priceless. "It was a heirloom from my late great-grandfather," he had said at the time. When he found out that a stellar mage took up the request, he made haste to adjust the mission to his liking._

_When the two came face to face with the two vulcans, she called out Taurus to take them both down. However, one of the vulcans indeed had the black key, and threatened to snap it in half. Silvic went ballistic on the vulcan and soon enough, he was up there right along with the key - in the monster's fist. Lucy had to handle this. There was no way she couldn't - the mission was so simple, damn it. But Taurus was defeated soon enough, and she had to summon Loke and Aries._

_Half an hour into the long battle, Aries was quickly pinned down by the first vulcan, and before it could break her apart, Loke grabbed her out of harm's way and met with the beast's fist face-first. "Not enough magic," the lion quickly breathed out before Aries tried to stand up again to protect Loke in his weak state. Lucy closed both of their gates before the vulcan's tackle could meet them._

_Of course, how could she have forgotten? Getting herself and the requester to the mountains safely already required the use of several keys which had sapped up most of her energy - not to mention the lack of sleep she had gotten from the nightmare that had started it all in the first place. _

_But it wasn't over. She tackled the vulcan with her own body - a foolish move. The vulcan stamped her down with his foot after peeling the human off of his leg, crushing bones, hopes, and dreams. They made off with the requester and the key, and also with a victory._

_Lucy sobbed. She was left to die. It was over. How could she move? Her keys were also flung far off to the side, where she couldn't reach them. Even if she could, both of her hands were currently disabled. Bones crackled when she attempted to move her left hand. God, it was over. Everything was over._

_She didn't want to go back to guild anyways. Who would want to come back crawling in such a crappy condition after utterly failing a mission, especially after people had told her not to. She had stained their reputation. She didn't want to go back, not even if it meant she could stay alive._

_So she gave up. Her eyes closed, and her last thought was hoping they would be closed forever._

* * *

"I'll stop here. Mirrore!" Lucy called, and soon enough, all of them were back in the guild where they were standing before, finding the tear-struck spirit sobbing before them. "Mirrore, don't cry. You've seen this plenty of times."_  
_

"But it's still so sad no matter how many times I watch it! The effect is always the same," Mirrore weeped, wiping a tear away from her eye. "Is my job finished now then, master?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mirrore. You were a great help..." The others didn't pay as close attention this time when Lucy used her magic to close the gate of the spirit, not even responding when the elf tried to peep a goodbye to them. It was only to be expected after all. Who wouldn't feel so messed up on the inside after seeing their nakama feel that way, and to see it up close and personal like that...

"Lucy, you should know that many have failed missions even simpler than that in this guild's lifetime," Makarov explained. "Although the requester might have died, as long as he isn't a part of our guild, that's okay. We all make mistakes." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. The master hated seeing his children so upset like this.

Lucy didn't want to argue, so she kept silent. 'Don't get me wrong though, I could've come up with ten thousand arguments for that topic alone. It's all I've been doing these past ten years...'

"Lucy, why did you only show us that part? If it ends there, that would mean you are dead. You're clearly alive in the flesh and bone here," Erza noted.

"I wanted to show you all that part of my past. It... It was the reason why I didn't want to come back to the guild and tried to use the illusory charm. Seeing as it didn't work... I decided to show you all this. I feel ashamed for even stepping inside the guild, not to mention the very second floor..." Her expression grew dark - too dark. None of them liked that expression on their once cheerful teammate.

"Luce, you'll always be a part of our team. Fail or success, win or lose, we'll always be nakama, and we'll always be Team Natsu. We've missed you for ten years. Ten years... and counting," Natsu grinned.

"Idiot, it's been _almost_ ten years since she's gone. She's back, and I'm not going to say that I'm not glad. But at least count your days right, ash brain."

"You're ruining the moment! Droopy eyes!"

"It's not my fault you're brainless! Slanty eyes!"

"Will you two ever stop!?" Erza yelled in frustration. She only wanted to think, but she couldn't even do that simple task with these two around. Luckily for their lives, they had shut up. "Lucy, no one in this guild has ever stopped thinking about you. No one has ever stopped wondering where you were, worrying if you were hurt or alone out there, or if you would ever return. I'm no exception." This time, the redhead had no blush on her face - only her confidence shone through. "You were my best friend, Lucy. And you still are."

The rush of emotions the celestial mage felt couldn't be put into words."Everyone..."

"Welcome home, Lucy." Makarov smiled. "Welcome home."

* * *

"Lucy, are you really a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked happily as the four of them sat down to talk more about Lucy's past as well as what happened with the guild during the long ten years. "A celestial one, right? I challenge you!"

"She just got back home, damn it. Stop being obnoxious for once, fire breath."

"There's nothing wrong with a welcome home fight, pervert!"

"Clothes, Gray," Erza agreed.

"Not again!"

"I guess I should explain that, huh. I am a dragon slayer, I didn't lie about that. The reason I've been gone for so long was because I was actually in the celestial world. The celestial dragon, Ceres, found me and nursed me back to health. I learned magic and everything for her for about two weeks before we went back to the real world, which by then three and a half years had already passed. The next three and a half years I spent training with Ceres... before she disappeared, that is."

"That's..." Natsu calculated the time in his head. "Seven years! Seven years before your dragon disappeared! That's too much of a coincidence when my dragon also disappeared in the year 777, and ten years ago before you disappeared would have been seven years of him disappearing as well. Igneel... Maybe the number seven has to do with something? No, or maybe not, maybe two, or fourteen, wait..."

"Don't overheat your brain," Gray sighed. "You weren't made for thinking, so stop doing it."

"But then seven plus two equals nine, so..." the pinkette mumbled to himself while counting his fingers. Gray gave up on him.

"I've been looking for Ceres, you see. Until I ran into Infinitia." Lucy frowned, eyebrows scrunched together as a dark aura took a hold of her soul. Even the others could sense it from across the table they were at. Lucy held a great hatred for this guild, and they had yet to know why. They would know now. "I met several dragon slayers on the search for Ceres. Too many. It was almost unnatural. That was when I ran into Lucian..." she scowled.

Erza noticed the name, of course. As did Gray and Natsu. "Lucian, one of the twin dragon slayers of Infinitia? The universal slayers?"

"I don't know, and I don't care beside the fact that he was in Infinitia. He tried to recruit me into his guild, but I refused. So he kidnapped me... I managed to escape, but I won't let him go for that. I will never let _them_ go for that." Lucy had never been a dark person in the past, but talking about this guild certainly brought out the demon lurking within her.

"That's why you wanted them down," Erza said.

"Yes. I didn't actually plan on you guys finding me and I was hoping you would leave me alone after telling you all to take down that guild, but... The thing is, I don't really have proof that it's Infinitia or not. Lucian had said he was part of a guild, but I never caught the name. I only heard it was Infinitia later on, but the information is difficult to get around here... so I came down to Magnolia to check. It's also another reason why I had the illusion charm. Although it wouldn't have worked, I didn't want anyone from Infinitia recognizing me if they could... And if they knew I was with Fairy Tail..." The Phantom incident wasn't one that she would want to experience ever again.

"Even if they knew you were with Fairy Tail, they wouldn't be able to do anything to the strongest guild in Fiore, now would they?" Natsu thought about another thing that had been itching at him. "You honestly didn't join another guild or anything like that? Or find a new team?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I wouldn't betray Fairy Tail even if I did die," she smiled lightly. "Fairy Tail is the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't alone, of course. I had my spirits, and they were great companions."

The clock on the far side of the room ticked furiously, noting the beginning of the evening. It was six o' clock now. Erza stood up. "I suppose we need to tell everyone in the guild the good news then, yes?"

"Oh man, I was going to train, but it looks like there's going to be a party tonight..." Gray muttered.

"The party hasn't even started yet, so put your clothes back on, brain freeze."

Gray quickly pulled on a shirt. "At least I can cover up more than you, smoky."

"Not as nearly as long as I can."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy smiled. She was back in Fairy Tail, and she had explained her entire story to them. Not an inch of guilt was left in her, right? After all, even after that horrible part of her past was revealed, they still managed to accept her. That was the most she could've ever wished for, right?

Wrong. They didn't even know about the worst part.

They didn't know about... _him_.

But that didn't need to be brought up. The time would come. For now, she'd have to prepare for a long, long night.

* * *

Lucy was dazzled at the sight of the huge disco ball at the center of the guild's first floor. She was wearing a white, spaghetti-strap crop top and a low-waist blue miniskirt, her eyes never leaving the bright ball. _That_ had never been there before.

Of course, it wasn't the only thing that had changed. The entire floor was huge, and the stage alone looked larger than what the first floor had originally been. The place was bigger than a stadium. While touring around quietly, she was easily caught. After all, she was the main point of this party.

"Lucy!" Levy called for her old best friend, dragging the blonde onto the dance floor. "Let's party! It's been a while, right?"

"I'm just reminiscing, I guess..." Then she slapped her face with both of her hands, snapping herself out of her depressed state. She couldn't let Fairy Tail down again. She could let herself go for one night or so. "No, I mean, let's party Lev! We've got a lot to catch up on!"

"Yeah!" the script mage giggled as they both bounced to the beat of the bass, others quickly joining the two.

The entire guild was blasting away the latest music hits, with a few people trying to shove Gajeel away from the microphone and stage, heavy drinkers in position by the bar, guild members laughing and enjoying their time with their long-lost member. The night was grand.

* * *

"Ah, Lucy. So you were a part of Fairy Tail. Interesting..." The individual chuckled darkly before rapidly disappearing into the night.

* * *

The party gradually dissipated and drunk men and women were sent home. Makarov and the others made sure Lucy stayed in Fairy Tail to continue taking jobs while searching for her dragon, and the night no longer seemed long as the area became dark and empty.

"I can't wait to get home..." Lucy yawned, walking down the alleyway towards her building. She was absolutely tired. After getting off of that horrid train, running into Team Natsu, retelling her painful past, and then having a long and crazy party to end the night... Well, who wouldn't be? She was a drunk, emotional, and exhausted mess.

Then something became strange and felt... off. Her senses were too dull from the celebration to smell something unfamiliar, but her eyes were on a different level from her nose. She looked up to find smoke in the air, and when she ran and stopped in front of her 70,000 jewel house, and she couldn't help but feel tears rushing towards the surface of her eyes.

Her home was on fire.

Everything... Everything was on fire. Her room... her letters... her clothes... her memories. But then something caught her eyes, something trying to climb out the window. She squinted a little harder, and she finally made out a face.

"...Natsu?"

* * *

Mirene: Ah, this chapter was longer than my usual too... Oh well. I was just never really satisfied with the way I wrote how Lucy explained her past. In fact I wasn't even satisfied with the way the whole chapter came out. I guess it was just difficult trying to alternate around the group of people and such. Blech. I hope you'll review anyways though! (:

P.S. I have most of the fanart I've drawn for this story on my IG mi_draws. You will find Mirrore there! :D And others as well.


	3. Magnolia Manor

Mirene: Thank you all so much, especially those who reviewed! Thanks to my reviewers: Otaku'25, chocolaty, Sanders-sama, NaLu, Teardrop Dreamer, Queen Rima, fairytail's erza, XxHergienLavanderxX, Serenading Blossom, and Mor! And all those that favorited and followed! I love you all and appreciate every little review I get! It's amazing how just one review can make my day, really.

Now, I'm actually getting my Internet cut for a short time, so I might not be around for a while after I post this chapter. I don't know, I'll be getting it back soon though.

On another note, you will find Mirrore as well as upcoming OC's in my instagram account, link in my profile, or you can find my username mi_draws.

Yeah, again I'd like to say that I'm going to be updating at lightning speed to be able to finish this by the end of Summer, or you will see a sad, loooong hiatus for this story. Eek. So I hope everyone will review, favorite, and follow to give me encouragement and the determination to complete the story by then! (°∀°)

That is all~ ( ・ω・) I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Chapter 3  


* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. The blonde had obviously had too much to drink if she actually saw Natsu. However, her eyes knew that her intoxication level wasn't enough to fool her mind. There was no doubt who that pinkette was.

With the fire and seeing him there, it didn't take a genius to put one and one together. The problem was the large chest he was holding in his arms while jumping out of the building. "What is he... is he stealing my things?"

Sure, she hadn't been home for ten years, and she didn't know if anything was stolen during those ten years, but he sure as hell was taking something now. He didn't even bother leaving a home for her to come back to! Her eyes trailed his shadowy figure, bouncing off into a dark alleyway.

She wouldn't let him off. But before chasing him, she needed to save whatever was left of her memories. She pulled out one of her zodiac keys, gold glistening in the moonlight. "Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" The magic seal opened the gate and out came Aquarius holding her sacred vase, floating in the air without the need for water. "Aquarius, lend me your power! We need to work together to take this fire out if it's magic fire!"

"How dare you call me out without a proper water source?" the blue haired mermaid seethed angrily at the blonde, who was slowly shriveling down to a pitiful mess.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she peeped before Aquarius gave her a good glare.

"Not another time."

"It was an emergency-"

"I. Will. Kill you. Dragon slayer or not," Aquarius spat... literally. Lucy wiped the small drop off her face and quickly nodded. Usually she'd get more into the argument, now that she had more magic and was able to summon any spirit at any time, literally anywhere, but she was on a time limit! "Fine. Hraaagh!" the mermaid yelled before throwing waves out of her vase towards the celestial mage.

Lucy smiled, and gracefully took in all of the water in front of her. "Thanks for the meal, Aquarius! Now, let's do this," she wiped her mouth with a grin before jumping into the air beside her fellow spirit. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!"

"Hraagh!" Aquarius cried alongside her. Had anyone from the past seen her, they would've noticed how Lucy hadn't been caught in the waves this time.

Both of the powerful hydro blasts hit the building with full impact, the crashing waves rapidly destroying the fire and anything that remained of the magic flames. Easily enough, the fire went out. Aquarius huffed. "I have a date, so goodbye." And she disappeared as fast as she had appeared. Lucy was too struck to say anything back as she stood there, staring up at the crisp place she had once called home. It was too late.

Her 70,000 jewel house had been burnt to black... Black and nothing else.

* * *

Now she was stuck on a lousy wooden bench for the night in the middle of a rather dark park. Yes, she had tried to chase down Natsu in a rather heated manner, but the fire dragon slayer had disappeared, and she didn't feel like searching for him. The guild was closed, and at this time of night and after that kind of party, she didn't want to bother anyone.

Ah, well, it wasn't as if she never spent a night like this before. Besides, the sky was beautiful. So many stars...

"Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Plue!" Within a few seconds, the white creature was shaking its way into her arms, cooing. Now she had someone to enjoy the view with. After all, Plue was her partner through everything, and what better friend than Plue to spend the night with? She considered Loke, but... she rather not.

"Pun, pun..." Plue said, his yellow horn pointing towards the night, pale paws stretched outward.

Lucy hugged Plue tighter as she leaned back into the bench, looking up. "Yeah, I know. Nice view, right? It's rather calming."

"Puuun..."

* * *

Morning came, and Lucy woke up with a start next to snoozing Plue. "Darn, I must have knocked out... Am I missing anything?" She checked around for her keys, her bag, and everything else, including Plue. At least nothing bad had happened or had gone missing while she was out. The morning sun in the sky made the atmosphere feel rather placid as she stretched her stiff arms and legs.

She also had a weird dream... Almost like a premonition kind of dream, but she couldn't remember it. These kinds of things always happened to her. "Pun pun!" Plue called, shaking a bit more than before.

"Oh, sorry Plue, you've been here a while huh. Close gate!" After Plue went back to the celestial world, she went on her way to the guild, feeling a bit happy until she remembered exactly why she was out all night long. Oh yes, that's right, her house was burned down because of some damn _dragon slayer_. "When I see him, he'll get it! There's no way he could have possibly thought he could get away with that," she growled through gritted teeth.

Along the way, she kept rubbing the top of her hand where her guild mark laid. It kind of stung, and was especially rather... shiny. It felt like somebody was trying to rub the guild mark off of her hand. "That's stupid, who would be stupid enough to try to rub a magic tattoo off of someone?" she laughed to herself going towards the guild.

* * *

The individual silently let the verbal arrow pierce him. She certainly knew how to indirectly hurt someone's feelings, didn't she. "How was I supposed to know that..." the person muttered before running off. They'd have to report this...

* * *

Finally at the guild, her rage subsided. Just the mere sight of the homely building in the morning, knowing that she was always welcome here made her feel as if she could actually forgive Natsu. But when the pink haired man and his blue cat flew into the guild right past her in some sort of a race, making her skirt billow upwards for anyone around to have a peek - it was light pink and lacy, by the way - the rage eventually came back. All of it.

"_Natsu_!" she screamed, face red and powers ready. "_How dare you-_"

"Ah, Lucy," he said without a single worry, that stupid grin plastered on his face. Lucy was enraged at how carefree he seemed. He must have thought that he was so sneaky, huh? "I-"

She didn't let him finish. With a battle cry and a jump in the air, she quickly balled her fists and put them by her lips. She still had some of Aquarius' power in her, and she would make good use of it. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" A tsunami-like rush went straight at Natsu, who was so not expecting that.

"Ack!" he gurgled, the water slamming him into the guild's metallic wall, which she realized was pretty smart. No wonder the guild still looked in such good shape. It was practically indestructible. Now all she had to was destruct Natsu. "What, what was that for Luce?"

"For everything!" she cried, her water-powered punch about to ram into his face. "Celestial Dragon's Aqua Fist!" she cried, but suddenly her fist was caught by Natsu's flames. Both of the attacks were cancelled out as the flames were put out and the water had evaporated. "No! No, no, no!" she cried and tried to punch his chest uselessly. "How dare you burn down my house! How dare you steal from me and then do that, how dare you, how dare you!"

"Luce, Luce, stop. Don't take out your anger on me!" he tried pushing her away, but something about the bitter look in her eyes made him weak. He tried thinking about it while Gray held back Lucy's arms to calm her down. Natsu was still utterly confused.

"Lucy, calm down." Gray tried to cool her down but then accidentally froze her into a statue. "Stay like that for a while." he shrugged. It worked, he guessed. But not for long as the anger she withheld efficiently thawed her out of the cube. "I didn't do that on purpose, I swear... My magic leaked." he put his hands up in surrender.

"You..." Lucy seethed. "You're lucky Aquarius' magic has run dry! Go put some clothes on!" Gray squeaked in his birthday suit and went to go find his clothes. They had to be around the guild somewhere...

"Ah!" Natsu yelled in enlightenment, fist pounding on his spread hand. "Lucy, by the way, did you know that your home burnt down yesterday?"

Dear master Mavis, that was the last fucking straw in Lucy's steaming little cup.

"Natsu, you idiot!" she bellowed, whipping out one of her golden zodiac keys. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Within seconds the maid spirit was there, bowing at her employer's feet.

"Hello, princess Lucy. Would you like to punish me?"

"No, I rather have _him_ be punished!" She pointed straight at the drenched fire user. "Let's go, Virgo!" The maid nodded before efficiently tossing her master her main weapon: chains. Lucy slurped the metal links up as if they were noodles. "You'll pay, Natsu! You think I didn't know anything, huh?"

"Wait, L-Lucy, I don't know-" he panicked.

"Take this!" she yelled, summoning chains alongside Virgo and then shooting them straight at Natsu. Not wanting to deflect the attack back to his comrade or doing anything to hurt her, he simply dodged them. Or, at least he tried to. One of Lucy's barbed chains had caught his ankle and he knew if he moved too much, it would do more than simply bite into his skin. "Oh, I'd love to kill you, but I want answers."

"I really don't know what you're so mad at me about!" he whined loudly. "I mean, I saved your stuff for you, Luce!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Virgo copied her master. "I believe he is making excuses, princess."

"No, no," he made an "X" with his arms to emphasize how wrong they were. "Did you even go home last night? Your house was on fire! It's not like I was the one who caused the fire-"

"It was you," she seethed. "I saw you last night hopping out my window with a chest full of my items!"

"I was saving your things!" he explained tiredly. "The fire was too big to put out, and the fire putter outter people-"

"Firefighters," Gray corrected.

"Whatever, they weren't even there yet. I ran in to grab your things, because that fire was way too disgusting to eat. It was like poison!" He wanted to puke at the memory of even tasting it on his tongue. It had burned hotter than habanero peppers and tasted worse than Happy's shit. Not that he'd ever tasted it before... heh. "Look, over there!" he said, pointing at the wardrobe that brought Lucy so many memories. She gasped. To prove his point, he rubbed in, "I told you so."

The chains disappeared and Virgo excused herself as Lucy went up to open it. When she did, letters and a ton of lingerie came flying out in bundles. Really, lingerie? She looked around at the mess on the floor and saw nothing but those two. But when she checked the small corner on the inside, she found a stack of very familiar-looking pages. "My... my novel..." she whispered, holding them to her chest. Turning around with tears, she cried. "Natsu..."

"Heh," he grinned widely. "Guess you misunderstood, Luce!"

"I'm so sorry," she set the papers down and ran chest-first into Natsu's face, hugging his head. "Thank you so much, Natsu! I saw you jumping out of my window after the party and assumed that you were stealing my things and burned down my house..."

"Wumph imph didumphed duumph mumph, humph." That just about roughly translated from Lucy's breast language to English as: Well I didn't do much, heh. "Yourumph welcumph."

"Actually, we were going to tell you Lucy, before you went a little... enraged," Levy giggled.

"We were discussing about it before you came," said Erza. "And we had just come to a conclusion. According to Natsu, that was most definitely magic fire. It may have been rather foul-"

"Rather foul doesn't even begin to describe it," Natsu gagged.

"Yes, but we believe that someone - no, a group is out to get you, Lucy. The fire, after all, only burned down your room specifically, and the rest of the building as well as the surrounding buildings were safe. It's safe to say that you are a target now."

"A t-target?" she stammered. She had been in town for less than two days!

"I smelled about four of em'," Natsu growled. "But their smell stopped at the end of the fire. I couldn't track em' after that. But they'll pay trying to hurt one of our nakama," he ground his fists together. The guild agreed with him readily. After all, Lucy had been a huge part of the guild, it went without saying that she still was.

"Everyone..." she smiled. It had been so long. Mavis, she really missed everyone. She really, really did. Nothing could compare to Fairy Tail, just... nothing. "Ah, but... it looks like I'll have to stay at an inn or something..."

"No," someone suddenly voiced, and all heads turned to the top of the second floor, where the master stood, martini in hand like always. "That would make you an even easier target. Strong as you may be now Lucy, you can't defeat an entire group of mages that not even Natsu could smell out. He's a natural bloodhound. They're not on a lower level as we might think. And that would be your downfall."

"Lucy could stay in my room until she finds a better home," Levy offered, the kind-hearted bluenette she was. "I might not be very strong, but I could easily write a reinforcement spell to protect us!"

"No, she can stay with me," Erza volunteered. "She can sleep inside one of my armor suits in the armory." Lucy sweatdropped at that, as did everyone else, although the redhead seemed quite serious when she said that.

Makarov closed his eyes for a few minutes before reaching a decision. "First of all, the girls' dorm is restricted to the rules that the landlady enforces, yes? One lady per room, no more is as it goes." Levy frowned, realizing he was right. "And Erza, I believe that goes the same for you, as I don't think anyone would feel very comfortable slumbering in deadly armor." Erza took that as an offense. She found her armor to be quite comfortable, and if no one else did, they were certainly missing out on a lot.

"I think it was because some mischievous two girls in one room blew the whole dorm up, and that was how it became a rule," Levy whispered to blonde. "Though I honestly didn't really know it was enforced."

"She can live with us!" Natsu piped up.

"What?" Lucy screamed.

"I don't mind, we always stayed over at hers back then, why not return the favor?" Gray agreed. Wait, they were living together!? "The others shouldn't mind either." There were _others_!?

"I'll beat them up if they do!"

Hold up, they lived together _and_ with other people? This can't be good. The place... she could imagine the pigsty already.

"Alright," the master cheered. "Lucy shall live with Natsu and Gray. That's the safest option and their house is quite roomy, actually. Lucy would fit in perfectly."

"I wouldn't happen to be the only girl, right?" Lucy squeaked in hope.

"Well, there is one other girl, but she is _never_ home. Or even in town. She's constantly taking S-class missions to move out in a better place as soon as possible, but she's in a massive debt right now. It's a long story for that one," Erza sighed. Did Erza ever really sigh about anyone who wasn't as troublesome as Natsu and Gray? She was a bit scared to find out who this rarely-seen girl was.

"Alright then Luce, you can stay with us!"

"You better not try anything," she huffed.

"Try what?"

Lucy sighed, walking away from them and towards Levy, Lisanna, Cana, and Mirajane. "So who is this mysterious girl living with them anyways?" she asked, taking a seat on the counter beside them. Levy and Lisanna giggled.

"She's really pretty. She's also pretty close to Erza!" That boosted her up in Lucy's opinion by a lot. "She's in a huge debt to our guild right now though, so that's why she's here and currently staying with the boys. Magnolia's gotten pretty crowded. I wouldn't be surprised if you were stuck there just like her."

Lucy groaned. That was the last thing she wanted - eternity in a pigsty. "Is she strong?"

"Would you believe us if we said she's on equal par with Erza? She's a dragon slayer," Cana noted. "Poison dragon slayer. Accidentally destroyed the guild. Went into debt with the master, and the debt was horrible considering the look of the place now. The old man must have spent a fortune. I feel bad for her," she mumbled before guzzling down another beer barrel. Another purple-haired girl with a streak of split, pink highlights was right beside her with another barrel. Since Lucy didn't recognize her, she must be someone new.

"Oi, Cana," the woman sputtered. "Ya didn't even mention her name to the blonde. And introduce me, will ya?"

"Ah, right. This is Skyy, by the way." Skyy smiled at Lucy before setting down her drink. She stood up from the stool, and immediately went into an attack stance. Lucy froze in surprise. A challenge?

"Glass Make: Wine Cup!" In half a second, a lavish wine glass was in her hands, and the glass mage handed it over to Lucy. "I've heard great stories of you, Lucy. A big blonde woman with a bust to die for, taking on a vulcan, destroying towns and cities, taking on forbidden S-Class missions..." she chuckled as Lucy blushed at the extreme exaggeration of the stories that one didn't even apply to her (as it was Natsu that did the destroying). "Just a welcome back gift to get on your good side," she grinned with a rather pink face. A penguin floated beside her.

"That's a nice glass this time Skyy," the penguin peeped, sipping alcohol from its own mini-cup.

"Right you are Penny." The glass user smiled at her exceed partner. "Been working on it."

"Anyways," Cana began, "Your housemate's name is-"

"We're back!" Two tall figures stood in the doorway, with two cats as well. It seemed to be Carla and Happy, and the other was Wendy. She stepped in and smiled grandly. "Hey Lucy! Oh, you haven't met Lucy, right Faire?" Wendy turned and pulled on the arm of the figure beside her. The person who stepped in was tall, with night black hair tied in a pony tail that went down past her knees, and had on a corset dress. The skirt and bustier seemed to be maroon fabric, while the midsection was complete steel. The unknown woman wore knee-high heeled maroon boots that had a violet tongue.

The person stepped in, walking towards Lucy before looking her straight in the eye.

"I am Faire Douter, poison dragon slayer. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, yes, I am Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial dragon slayer, nice to meet you too..."

"Yes," she said before turning on her rather high heel and walking away. "Erza! I have something to discuss with you," she said in a rather straight voice. It almost sounded like a command, but Erza only smiled and walked with the black-haired beauty upstairs to chat.

"Is that... her?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. Your only female housemate," Levy grinned. "Though I don't really think she counts as one. The guys always say they never see her home, not even at night. It's always missions with her. Worry about your chastity instead," she giggled.

"She seems intimidating," the blonde admitted.

"Ah, yeah, she has the same wrathful, strict reputation as Erza around here," Lisanna noted. Lucy looked around to find the guild eying both of them nervously before they disappeared onto the upper floor, with everyone heaving a rather relieved sigh. Ah.

"You'll get used to her though! I personally think she's a great person," Wendy popped in, taking a stool for herself. "She told me she might even drop by the house to guide you around everything!"

Lucy gulped, wondering what she should think of that. "Oh. That's... wonderful."

* * *

The blonde had mostly spent the day catching up with her friends at the guild, and when night came, her, Natsu, and Gray were walking back to their house - and her new home. Taurus, who had been called out, was carrying her wardrobe for her.

"Moo, Miss Lucy, you haven't called me out to see your hot body in ages, moo!" he had said at the time before he became ecstatic about the fact that he was holding his master's very own _bra _and _underwear_ collection. Then he went, "Moo, I'd gladly help lift that off your lovely body for you, Miss Lucy!"

They had traveled quite far away from the guild, all the way on the other side of Magnolia on top of a hill, the only house that seemed to go around for quite some distance. She could already predict the reason why.

It was a huge house with approximately eight rooms with wall-like glass windows, and the outside had looked fancy enough, with black gates and a clean pebble lawn that stretched over the entire front besides the marble steps. It looked almost brand new, despite the chaos-loving people living in it. Later she would find out that the only reason the house wasn't rubble yet was because the house was made of magic-infused metal.

"We're here," Natsu smiled, leading Lucy into the house after he had quite brutally kicked open the door, claiming that he and Gray had forgotten their keys this morning.

With only one step in, her jaw had already dropped to the floor.

There, sat Faire Douter on a broad, black leather sofa all to herself (unsurprisingly so), and Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney took the other one against the far wall. Gajeel Redfox and Lyon Vastia were on the dark couch nearest to the door; the television blaring about the latest number one model. As if they were in complete sync, five heads turned to face their way.

"Welcome to Magnolia Manor," they all chimed simultaneously, including the two next to her.

Lucy right then and there foamed at the mouth and fainted.

* * *

Mirene: So I hope that was okay! Faire Douter as well as Skyy Ivre and her exceed, Penny, are all drawn out (excuse my poor art skills, by the way) can be found on my instagram, link in profile or you can search my username mi_draws. Most OCs written in my stories will be in that account as well.

I guess Lucy can't handle so much hotness in one house! I mean, who could? Too much sexy in one place is bound to explode, right? Not to mention that Lucy's love partner is still undecided. I want to latch it onto Natsu, but there are so many other options. I'm so undecisive! But I'd gladly take your preference into consideration. Hopefully they are someone living with her, of course.

Please review! (:


	4. Fellow Dragon Slayers

Mirene: Thank you all so much, especially those who reviewed! Thanks to my reviewers and all those that favorited and followed! I'm sorry that I'm not naming them anymore, but I've decided on a different way of giving gratitude for reviewers! :D That's why if you review, I suggest doing it with an account so that I could PM you about your review if needed.

I actually got my Internet back pretty quickly... huh. xD Anyways, you will find upcoming OC's in my instagram account, link in my profile, or you can find my username - mi_draws.

Once again I'd like to say that I'm going to be updating at lightning speed to be able to finish this by the end of Summer, or you will see a sad, loooong hiatus for this story. Eek. So I hope everyone will review, favorite, and follow to give me encouragement and the determination to complete the story by then! (°∀°)

Fairy Tail is not owned by meh okay ~( ・ω・)~ And the rating is subject to change!

* * *

Chapter 4  


* * *

Lucy woke up inside a broad, black room. It was a little small, to the point that anyone claustrophobic would be having a hard time inside it. She sat up and began stretching her arms, her eyes slowly getting used to the lighting. That was when she realized there weren't any windows, nor any light save for the small, candle chandelier on the opposite side of the room. It looked like the blonde was inside some kind of a dark prison.

A bit creeped out, Lucy tried to get out of bed, only to find that her ankles had been shackled to the bottom bedposts. "What in the world..?" she whispered in surprise, though she didn't know why. It was probably for the best not to make much noise right now though.

Though her hands were free, she couldn't get her legs out. They were stuck, and for the most part, felt like lumps of heavy lead rather than limbs. Perhaps she was drugged before being taken here? She didn't even know where this place was, much less why she was here. If only Lucy could remember what she was doing before... But nothing came to mind.

Looking at the situation, a little aid would help, and trying to escape seemed like the best idea. Her hands sniveled through her pockets, through her belt loops, and even checked the inside of her underwear - but the keys weren't there. They must have been stolen.

"Tch!" Lucy knew she couldn't just stay here, not when she was defenseless like this, with not a single drop of magic in her body ready for the using. But maybe...

With as much strength as she could muster, she put as much full force as she could into her almost immobile legs and shifted them to the side, efficiently ripping off the weak, probably even rotten bed posts along with them. "That was easy enough." Now she had to get the hell out of here before-

"You aren't going anywhere Lucy..." a voice crept up behind her, though she couldn't see how as she was backed up against the wall now. "Lucy..." it called. Shivers ran down her spine, leaving an uncomfortable tingle of uneasiness. "Lucy..." the voice repeated. "Lucy... Lucy..."

"No," she whimpered, hands roughly covering her ears. "No, leave me alone, let me go, get me out of here... No, no, no-"

"Lucy... Lucy... Lucy..." the voice seemed to be getting louder despite her efforts. "Lucy..." She felt like suffocating, dying-

* * *

"LUCY!" Big brown eyes snapped open to see Gray and Natsu looking worriedly at her, and she sat up panting and feeling rather clammy with sweat. "Luce, you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare..."

"I... I..." the words were stuck in her throat. That must have been one of the creepiest nightmares ever. "I'm fine. Bad dream," the blonde explained. Looking around, the room she was in was a bright pink color with white framed windows on the side. She wiggled her toes in relief.

Fortunately, only Natsu and Gray were with her at the moment. "You fainted at the doorstep," the ice mage noted, holding a plate of eggs and french toast, of which the aroma delightfully made Lucy's stomach roar in desire. "And Faire got you breakfast. For the first time ever."

"Wow, it looks great," she smiled. "Faire really made this for me?"

"No, she bought it at Fairy Diner. Woman usually only gets stuff for herself, but I guess she's more generous to girls than guys." Or to the fainted.

"Is she still here? Or is it just you two?" the celestial mage mumbled through bits of chewed eggs and toast. God, this was a bit too heavenly. Was she supposed to be this hungry? Maybe it was because she missed dinner last night.

"Yeah. Sting and Rogue left to get to Sabertooth, Lyon's off to Lamia Scale, Gajeel went back to the Fairy Tail, and Faire's off on missions," Gray explained. "They leave super early every morning and get back around 7 PM for dinner. Except Faire, that is. That was a rare appearance yesterday.

"She even slept in her room last night. It was crazy," Natsu grinned.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. Something about them was a little off though. When she looked a little closer at Gray and Natsu's face, she realized that both of their right cheeks were a faded red compared to the other. "What happened to your faces? You two looked like you got slapped."

They looked at each other, at first guffawing and pointing at the other's face. Then they realized who was pointing and laughing at who, and turned away in a huff. "We were all surprised to see that Faire was staying overnight," Natsu said.

"Yeah, so the whole house-"

"Except Luce."

"Obviously, ash brain," the now suddenly half-naked man rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we all snuck up to her door and listened in on her. Then Sting suggested we go in and take her on in her sleep - since she is renowned for her strength, you see."

Natsu decided to cut in. "Then when Gajeel disagreed saying that surprise attacks were unlike a man (he had been talking to Elfman recently, you see), we all bursted into an argument-"

"And-" Gray interrupted, but Natsu didn't let him. It turned into a fight to see who could say the last word, apparently.

"Faire-"

"Came out-"

"And caught us-"

"We were terrified-"

"Sting tried to get her-"

"We all tried to get her-"

"But we were totally taken-"

"By surprise-"

"And she-"

"Whipped all of our-"

"As-"

"You mean faces," Lucy spoke up. She was silently declared winner of the sentence.

"Yeah," they both said, shrugging. Gray sighed. "Anyways, all she did was sleep in her bed, as far as we know. Too bad. Would've liked to gotten to know her better."

She raised an eyebrow. "By invading her privacy and room in the middle of the night?"

"That was probably a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Natsu spoke sternly, finger raised as if he were in the middle of a lecture. "You shouldn't be so picky about the time and place."

"Hm, good thing she caught you all," Lucy mumbled as she finished her breakfast in bed. "That was great..."

"Feeling better? Didn't know you were sick yesterday. You should have told us if you were feeling tired. Gave us all a heart attack when you knocked out. Faire gave you CPR and everything."

Lucy blushed, hands unconsciously rushing to her lips. "She did what?"

"CPR. Then Heimlich maneuver. Then we tried pumping your chest - it wasn't as easy as we thought when we saw Faire struggle with it..." Gray's eyes wandered to her chest, and she quickly stood up in day-delayed embarrassment.

"I fainted - not drowned!"

"That's what Gajeel said_ after_ we brought out the shockers..."

"The shockers!?" Lucy was surprised she didn't _die_ yet.

"Yeah! It was kind of fun, saying 'Clear!' and seeing all that electricity run through. Pretty cool." Natsu was smiling so hard, she didn't know if he meant good or ill from that... "We picked up a pulse after, don't worry! It was rather weak though, you really got us worried there. We almost called Laxus, but you made it through! You scared us a lot Luce."

'Wonder why,' the blonde silently prayed in gratitude to the gods that Natsu hadn't killed her just yet.

"Anyways, if you're feeling better, we're going to head out to the guild if you want to tag along," Gray said - though now somehow his pants were gone.

"I... feel like I should stay down today..." Lucy chuckled lightly, a bit worried about what her body had gone through last night. She had fainted from shock, not drowned in the atmosphere of testosterone! Ah, well, at least she was still breathing. "What's the clock say?"

"Around 9 in the morning right now. You've got the whole house to yourself for a day then."

"Alright."

"We'll be back in the evening!" And the two hopped out her open window faster than the speed of light. It almost surprised her. Almost. She peeked out the window to find them racing each other out of the vicinity while spouting rather lame insults at one another.

Those two could always put a smile on her face. Honestly.

* * *

Being alone inside such a nice house was rather relaxing.

She found out that they had a maid when the woman came over - a dainty, lolita-loving person who seemed rather obsessed with Lyon's room. Lucy found her familiar, but the pinkette didn't. She introduced herself as Sherry, cleaned the house in a matter of minutes using dolls, and left in only fifteen minutes.

Lucy couldn't help but squint as she walked through the extremely sparkling house afterwards. A very efficient cleaner she is.

Finding a rather comfy looking bean bag in front of the television, she allowed herself to fall into the plush and turned on the T.V. Apparently the boys had left it off at the same modelling show as last night. Of course, she spotted Mirajane several times.

That got boring a little too quickly, so she flipped through the channels for anything - anything that could beat that big mama wizard that was featured right after Mirajane. Eventually she settled down on a channel that featured the strongest mages in Fiore, where they were running an interview with Laxus. Interesting... until the interviewers realized it was a hologram (his image had crackled after the lady tried to slap him for not replying to her question) and the audience started demanding the real Laxus. Meh.

"Ah, nothing is good is on," she sighed, slouching further into the bean bag with a frown on her face. The interviewer apologized - it seemed to be a live run - and they immediately began rerunning an old episode. Her finger played on top of the next button on the remote before her eyes caught something.

_"Now, please welcome, Infinitia - the dragon slayer guild!"_

* * *

Faire Douter was quiet, staring up at the little demonic beast before her. She was just wondering why this little guy was worth ten million jewels. It had seemed easy for an S-ranked mission, but the price was rather deceiving. It was the size of a squirrel, for Mavis' sake.

Flexing her fingers without any sound, she summoned little beads of violet acid at first, the poison forming at her fingertips. Her legs quietly glided towards the demon, acidic vines creeping towards the little seemingly harmless animal. "Too easy," she whispered under her breath, and the vines aimed for the vital organs as the acid crashed onto a now empty branch. "Damn!"

The little demon was a nuisance to the market workers and the farmers. It was constantly stealing meat, and when the meat was too heavily secured, it settled for human flesh - which was not any better than its first crime. Some claimed it to be a hybrid demon that traced back to the vulcans - not that it wasn't impossible since it had now transformed into a vulcan-like beast ten times the size of Elfman's beast form. It roared angrily, licking its lips and baring its canines at the tinier opponent.

Faire counted in her head casually. "Ten million jewels... About 70 billion more to go. Okay," she shrugged, staring at the monster in its beady black eyes filled with vile malice. "Come at me, my ten million."

"How dare you think you can defeat me? Mere mage," it rasped heavily, raising a clawed hand to slam down onto the earthen land. The black haired mage had barely dodged it with a jump into the air - an inch less and it would've caught her hair. Such a hassle, that five foot mass of raven silk.

"I'm in serious need of money, so there isn't any time to talk," the poison dragon slayer said, kicking into the ground with tremendous strength and releasing a spurt of sewer water into the air. Quickly transforming the water into poison, she drank from it as if it were a dainty little water fountain at a cafe. "And your head will be that money."

The demon swung his arms at her, to which she hopped from each tree away from the demon and towards the mountain rather than the urban areas. "Coward, running away after saying such big words," it taunted with booming, thunderous laughter, trying to get her out of focus though in vain. When she was at a safe distance, the woman leaped into the air, a venomous display of black acid from one hand to the other, beads of oxygen-mixed bubbles surrounding the beast. "Venom Rose: Toxic Venus!"

Her strongest attack enveloped the target in a hazy atmosphere, forcing it to breathe in the toxins and allowed it to seep into the victim's pores before the poison gas liquified, invading its magic stream/bloodstream. After having spread completely, the venom then bursted every single blood or magic vessel in the demon. A painful, slow death was guaranteed. All without so much of a nick on its skin.

The demon fell before her, bloodshot eyes rolled back as the liquid trickled from every opening in its body. With a quick burn through the neck with her acid, she pulled the head up by the small fur on its head and slung it over her shoulder. The head was about the size of her manor's door, if not larger.

"70 billion more to go," she sighed tiredly, trudging back towards the farm village. "Maybe I'll get something for lunch first. And invite that interesting new girl too..."

* * *

The two women stood in front of Fairy Diner. Faire opened the door and gestured for Lucy to go in first. "After you."

Lucy smiled nervously. "Th-thanks," she stuttered, entering the restaurant and picked a table for two by a window. After taking a seat, she glanced anxiously at the menu, not really daring to start a conversation. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Have you been here before?"

"N-no, it seems that this place opened after I was gone."

"I see... If you didn't have anything in mind, I'd recommend the wine-roasted fairy pounder. It's the best thing they have here." The raven haired lady smiled pleasantly as she folded her menu and put it down to the side as the waitress came up.

"Ah, Miss Faire, the usual?"

"Yes. Lucy?"

"Ah," the blonde stammered. "I'd like a wine-roasted fairy pounder then."

"Alright, will that be it for you both? Any drinks?"

"Water," they both said simultaneously, causing Lucy to get a little flustered. Faire remained composed as the waitress left. "So, Lucy, correct?"

"Yep, that's me," she chuckled.

"I heard you were missing for seven years and now you're quite the strong dragon slayer," the raven head mused, resting her chin on her arm, which was propped on the table. "Someday I'd like to challenge you. When I have time, that is."

"I heard you were on Erza's level though... Back then I wasn't at all near Erza's strength."

"Oh, Erza? Don't be silly - she's a requipper, we're fellow dragon slayers. It wouldn't do well to compare different abilities like that, and if we did, we'd probably end in a draw. Us, on the other, can find out who is stronger easily." She paused for a short moment, gazing into Lucy's amber eyes. "Are you stronger than Natsu, at least? It's been ten years, after all."

_At least?_ Did she really just say _at least_? Natsu was one of the strongest mages she had ever known. "I doubt it. After all, he is undoubtedly one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. I'd say he even took a huge part in shaping the guild to what it is today." Faire gave her a disappointed look.

"So you aren't stronger than Natsu. Well, considering you were missing for ten years without any training against the flame brain, it's to be expected."

Lucy didn't like being looked down upon.

"I could help you train, if you like."

The offer was tempting... "It's fine."

"You don't want to become stronger? Finding slayers to spar with is a rarity, you know."

"I like to train on my own..." It really wasn't because of Faire's obvious arrogance that she refused (although it may have been partly at fault), but for the past seven years she had been training with her spirits, and she liked it that way. The last time Lucy had trained with someone, she had accidentally drowned them. Of course, the opponent didn't even know Lucy had considered it training and had thought it was a battle to the death. Yeah.

"Hmm..." Faire contemplated as the waitress quickly set down their orders along with their cups of water. The fairy pounder's aroma smothered both of the women's sense of smell while the raven haired woman began eating her wings. "I see. I suppose it's because training alone is something you've grown used to for the past years or so?"

"Yes," Lucy managed to say after swallowing some steak she had just popped in her mouth. Faire sure knew how to pick her dishes - this thing was amazing.

"That's too bad then. I know the perfect group for training dragon slayer magic-" she began before a large, noisy crew of magicians entered the restaurant, all laughing and barking at one another. There seemed to be three of them. "Ah, there they are. What a coincidence."

Curious, Lucy looked over to the side and choked on her food at the sight that she had just seen this morning.

"Well, hello Faire. Hello, beautiful lady," one of them greeted with the others echoing behind him.

"Ah, right, let me introduce you to my new acquaintance, Lucy," Faire said, standing up and rounding the men around the table, most nearing Lucy. The celestial dragon slayer was speechless. Mavis only knew what would happen next - especially when she knew who they were, and one of them (though he wasn't here at the moment, thank the lucky stars) knew _exactly_ who she was.

"Lucy, these people are my training partners. Also known as Infinitia, the dragon slayer guild. Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

'Shall we not?' thought the blonde as the others settled themselves into the table for a longer lunch than Lucy would like.

* * *

Mirene: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not very good at writing fighting/action scenes, so I hope it was alright! I'd love it if you gave some tips or pointed out any mistakes in a review. Let's not forget that I want your opinion on Lucy's soulmate for this story! Don't worry, although this chapter mostly features Faire Douter, I guarantee fluff next chapter.

Faire Douter as well as Skyy Ivre and her exceed, Penny, are all drawn out (excuse my poor art skills, by the way) can be found on my instagram, link in profile or you can search my username mi_draws. Most OCs written in my stories will be in that account as well.

Please leave a review! (:


	5. Provocative Comments

Mirene: I'm really happy about the amount of reviews and readers I'm starting to get. Every single one puts a smile on my face, whether all you've done is take a look or leave a long, lovely review that I like to read over and over again. I think I'm going to start saying what's my favorite review for each chapter, because some of them are sweeter than pie and/or need answering.

Lucky Reviewer: Kizu10 - Thanks for the sweet reviews, honey! I love them, so thank you for reading my story and reviewing. To answer your questions, Cobra has not appeared in this story yet, as you _all_ may know. If you've also noticed, Cobra's poison style is gas, while Faire's is liquid. While Cobra is also an artificial dragon slayer and is related to serpents, Faire is a first-generation dragon slayer and is instead related to poisonous/dangerous plants, such as roses. As for if they are related or not, we shall see. I hoped that answered everyone's questions on this topic for now! Keep on being awesome, Kizu10! (:

You know, each and every name I pick out in this story has its own specific and intended meaning - whether it's a different language, etc. Just a heads up! It's actually also why I'm changing Aeron's name to Lucian. If there's any confusion, you can always go back and reread to refresh your memory.

So again and again, LOL... I'd like to say that I'm going to be updating at lightning speed to be able to finish this by the end of Summer, or you will see a sad, loooong hiatus for this story. Eek. So I hope everyone will review, favorite, and follow to give me encouragement and the determination to complete the story by then! (°∀°)

I do not own Fairy Tail and do not claim any credit for it! Rating is also subject to change. Enjoy the chapter!

**IMPORTANT: ****THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOUR VOTE ON LUCY'S SOULMATE! GO VOTE NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 5  


* * *

The rest of the steak on Lucy's plate was swallowed down faster than you could say, "What are you eating, Lucy?" That was what one of the Infinitia members had asked _after_ she had barely stuffed the last piece down her throat.

"Ah, well, I _was_ eating the fairy pounder," she laughed quietly, dabbing the napkin at the corners of her mouth to wipe away any remnants of her meal. "Although I'm finished now. I'll just take my leave first then. Faire, it was nice of you to take me out for lunch-"

"Oh, Lucy, please stay," a sandy blonde girl, about as tall as Lucy's shoulder, giggled with her cute, high-pitched voice. She was wearing loose, magenta silk clothes that resembled a belly dancer, showing off her toned abdomen and a cactus belly button piercing. A small, transparent veil covered her face from the bridge of her nose to slightly past the bottom of her chin. "I'd love to get to know you. You're so pretty." Her small fingers found their way to Lucy's small bunch of hair that was tied up on the side, somehow having tip-toed over to her with her dainty magenta slippers. "I love this blond color."

"Oh... Thanks," Lucy forced out a smile, making the other one smile with her. "It's natural."

"So cool," the girl sighed happily. "My name is Solice, by the way. Solice Dryden!" she laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Solice." Once one person introduced herself, of course the others would follow suit. Lucy sighed, wanting to leave as soon as possible, but obviously not being able to. It'd be mean if she said it out loud, but Infinitia is one gang she did not want to associate with for the time being.

But why was Faire able to talk to them as if they were her own guild? It bothered the celestial mage greatly.

"Silva Krisiant." This one was a man with long, silky silver hair. His face was calm and composed, and he seemed to be looking down on the blonde. Or maybe that's because she was sitting and he was standing. Silva's hands were crossed over his black and white robe, designed in yin-yang format. When Lucy looked down hoping to get away from his judging stare, she noticed that he was standing barefoot on some sort of... spiky crystals.

"Your feet... You're stepping on something..." Lucy mumbled, unsure if he was aware of that or not. He gave her the of-course-I'm-aware-of-that-foolish-girl look.

"I'm a crystal dragon slayer. Wherever I step, crystals form. In places where I am not stepping anymore, the crystals disappear. Also, the crystal below my feet is smooth, not spiky like on the sides. Shoes are unnecessary."

'I wonder what happens when places try to kick him out for 'no shoes, no service'...'

"And I'm Clay," another enormous man - bigger than Gildarts, she dare say - came forward to stare at her. "I haven't seen you around here before. How do you know Faire?"

'I should be asking _you_ that question!'

"She's my new housemate," Faire popped in, having seen the look on Lucy's face that just screamed 'I should be asking _you_ that question!'. "I'm taking her out to eat to celebrate living in a house full of idiotic imbeciles."

"You're still bashing down on them aren't you," the tan, buff man gruffly chuckled. The unbuttoned gray shirt shifted a bit on his chest and Lucy was able to spot a small part of their insignia on his left pectoral. She was too busy trying to get a better look at it to notice that the two had stopped their conversation already to talk to Lucy. "Well, if the missy here isn't checking me out," Clay smirked, catching Lucy by surprise.

Lucy blushed. "I-I was not! Y-You really need to button up your shirt!"

He howled. "That's a good friend you've got there Faire. She's hilarious."

"I really think I should go. Faire, thanks. Nice to meet everyone too, but I've got to train..."

"Train?" Solice's eyes lit up at the sound of it. "Oh, Lucy, please let me train with you! I'm sure I'll be a lot of help! I'm very strong, you know. I'm a sand dragon slayer!"

"M-Maybe another time, Solice. Bye everyone!" the blonde laughed awkwardly before hightailing out of the restaurant. She could only hope that Lucian wasn't really in Infinitia or was already dead by now or something. If they informed him that she was in town, then... damn.

The four in the restaurant followed the blonde with their eyes until she was out of sight before each of the three grabbed a chair and took a seat. "So, this Lucy... She's a dragon slayer, right? Like you?" Solice said in a lower voice than before, with a bit more attitude in it.

"Yes, but she's a Fairy Tail member, so she's taken."

"So? I used to be in Mermaid Heel for a while," the magenta-haired girl sneered. "Infinitia didn't care. Master made me go with her. She has something only the chosen ones can know about... And the chosen ones are to be in the guild at all costs."

"I didn't want to be in this guild at first. It was against my will," Silva continued. "But when the master told me about it, there wasn't any better choice - no, there wasn't any other choice at all. Master knows all, sees all... It's a shame that she didn't choose you, Faire. You are strong and wise. I don't know what she's thinking."

"It doesn't matter. I am bound to Fairy Tail... and I enjoy being there, even if in debt. I was thinking about staying even after I pay everything off..."

"_If_ you pay it all off," Solice giggled.

"Oh hush. I will. Now that you mention pay, you and Silva still owe me thirty million jewels each for last time's sparring. You both lost the battle and the bet. Don't make me add interest." Faire smirked.

"You are so not true to your name. You aren't fair at all," Solice huffed. "I'll pay it tomorrow... I guess I've got a few missions to go on today."

"Same for me," Silva sighed in defeat.

"I'll be waiting to collect that thirty million from you after you receive it Faire," Clay laughed.

"Oh shut it. I was exhausted from defeating Solice and Silva right before, alright? I'm going to go see Lucy's training, so I'll be leaving first." Faire smiled and gave each of them a hug before leaving through the door. Once she was out a few feet away from that, she stretched her arms and legs out, sighing.

"I wonder if it's alright for me to be betting battle money against another guild's team... I'm sure Makarov would allow it anyhow..." she sighed, summoning liquid poison from her hands and lifted herself into the air with it. "But what if he just charges me some more because of it?" she contemplated the thought worriedly. This wasn't the first time she had thought about it - probably the millionth time actually - but she always questioned herself every time she interacted with them. "But it's still money in the end. Yes... Still money. I need to pay off that debt. That's the priority." With a final spark of finality, she nodded and shot off towards the manor.

* * *

Lucy was dead surprised to see the poison dragon slayer inside the living room, laying down on the sofa and continuously changing the channel on the television. "Oh, Lucy. What took you so long?"

"What took _you_ so short?" she exclaimed, astonished. Sure, she bypassed a few shopping centers and bought herself a few clothes along the way, but she didn't take _that_ long. Hell, she wasn't even expecting the woman to be home even if she shopped for hours. "I thought you had missions."

"Ah, well, I wanted to take a vacation break today. I'm just curious about your training."

... "My training?"

"Yes. I'm going to be the audience for a day. Maybe I'll catch a few of your weaknesses and point them out."

Though that sounded like a good offer, Lucy was a bit unsure. "I'm not very comfortable when training around others..." At this, Faire's face hardened thoroughly, her black pupils burning into the blonde. "It's... I-"

"I'm offering to help hone your skills, Lucy. Either you refuse me, or you are happy about me." With that kind of look, Lucy wasn't sure if she'd still be alive if she didn't choose the latter. However, something told her that she didn't want this woman to learn her weaknesses. "Well?"

With a moment to regain her self confidence, Lucy spoke up, daring to stare straight into the other's eyes. "I refuse, Faire." If the poison dragon slayer was shocked at Lucy's sudden confidence, her expression didn't let any of it slip. "I dislike having an audience." Though the celestial mage expected anger, sadness, or even surprise - what she received was the small tweak of a smirk on her dark rouge lips.

"Then... How about I change my proposal, Lucy Heartfilia?" Mentioning her last name alone already felt like a threat. "I want... to challenge you."

Now, the blonde was panicking. Very visibly, so to speak.

"I- uh, that isn't possible at the moment Faire, you see, uh, w-we just ate!"

"It's already been two hours, Heartfilia." It was beginning to irk the blonde now, the unbearable last name being said over and over again. "Or... are you afraid of getting beaten down like a dog?"

Insert burn mark here. "No reply...? Well then, I suppose I should go before you begin barking, Heartfilia?" Ice may be needed.

One small, invisible vein burst inside Lucy's temple. She couldn't do this anymore. Friend or guild member or not, this woman was provoking her. It was only fair to fight back. "It's a challenge you want, bitch?"

"I'm afraid you're the only bitch here, Heartfilia," Faire laughed before walking past her to go out the open door. In the next moment, the raven immediately ducked and saw the furniture chair fly out onto the front yard, crashing into the pebbles. "Oh?" she smirked as she flipped around to face a more than angry blonde. "What is this, Heartfilia? Destroying the house on the second day?"

"Don't call me Heartfilia."

"I think I can name a dog what I want, yes? And if it so happens to be the once-prestigious name that has fallen into the pits of hell already, so be it."

Oh, that was _it._

"I don't see what the guild sees in someone like_ you_!" Lucy yelled, charging at the poisoner with full speed as Faire immediately dodged to the left, only having taken a single, calculated step. The blonde skidded to a stop near the gates before she spun around, holding up her key. "Open, gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" The half-red and half-white haired, muscular man leaped out from the sacred gate opening and landed beside his master rather dejectedly. "Sc-Scorpio?"

"I was in the middle of a date..." he sighed with a mumble as Lucy went cold at the sound of a "date".

'Aquarius is going to kill me if I survive this battle,' Lucy thought sadly. "Alright, just give me some of your powers and I'll send you right back."

"Aw! You're the best master, Lucy!" He grinned, summoning his sand magic and letting his master take his powers into her body. "Then I'll be seeing you! I'll put a word in with my babe, so don't sweat and fight hard!" He shortly disappeared after that.

"Have I given you enough time for a handicap?"

Lucy frowned. "I never needed one in the first place," she said calmly before changing forward, arms spread apart as if she were taking flight. "Celestial Dragons' Wing Attack!" she yelled, magical sand swirling around the lengths of her arms as Faire leaped and did a flip in the air, landing on the roof.

"You'll have to try harder than that," she smiled, black, scorching liquid forming at the knuckles of her fist. "Poison Dragon's Iron Fist!" the raven bellowed, slamming right into Lucy's arm. However, instead of hitting and damaging the flesh, she made direct contact into stone hard sand. Grinning, she immediately liquified her poison as much as possible before letting the sand absorb the acid.

Lucy, unable to feel the acid flowing through her armored arms, jumped away from the raven when suddenly, the sand dispelled from her arms and she felt hot, intense burns all over her skin. "Agh!" she yelled, grabbing both of her arms as the poison retreated towards Faire. In a hurry, she gathered all the loose sand from the ground and air to create claws on the tips of her finger. Rushing forward, she sliced at the poison attempting to block her way and scratched the metal corset on Faire's abdomen area. It would have torn off her breasts if the opponent hadn't fallen back to dodge the assault. "Tch!"

"Not bad," Faire smiled before clapping both of her hands together. When she pulled them apart, a stretch of black plasma appeared in the space between. "But not good enough. Poison Dragon's Acid Rain!" she yelled before flying up and extending the black acid to cover the entire manor property. Within seconds, droplets of violet acid began falling from the artificial sky.

Though the blonde had summoned sand to create a dome around her, the acid would only get absorbed and then, with Faire's incline, dispel the sand over and over again. Doing this would eventually drain all of her magic, especially when she had let Scorpio return prematurely. The only way to get out this predicament would be to destroy the black cloud that Faire had created. To do that, she'd have to take on some acid rain.

Creating a thick dome of sand over her body as fast as possible, she took a deep breath and placed her hands by her mouth. Faire, upon seeing this, knew that one drop of her acid rain would make even the strongest of men begin to tear up. She had seen Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and even Erza shed tears for it. Since she could not attack while maintaining the layer of acid above them, her mind worked on destroying the dome with the rain before she could retaliate. A few more seconds and the blonde would drown in her own poisoned tears.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled, letting loose a sand-infused blast that blew through the very last layer of the dome, past the lethal pellets, and towards Faire. The sand exploded on impact and Lucy closed her eyes to cover herself in sand so that the remnants of the acid wouldn't damage her. When she opened her eyes again, the sky was back to bright blue... and Faire was holding her fatal claw to the blonde's throat.

Lucy held her breath and froze.

Faire chuckled. "You aren't shabby, Lucy." The claws disappeared and the raven began cracking her knuckles and stretching instead. "Ah, it's been a while since I've used my acid rain attack... Usually my missions don't even require that much power. But seeing you destroy it like that was exhilarating," she smiled.

Lucy stood... confused. "Ah..."

The poison dragon slayer walked forward, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder, to which the blonde almost flinched at the action. "I'm sorry for saying such provocative comments to you. It was unforgivable, but I simply wanted to see your powers and how strong you were... When you said you couldn't even compare to Natsu, I was worried that we might have had a weak slayer in our midst. Weak slayers are easy prey for a guild like Infinitia, you know."

"I'm sorry... I actually responded so seriously though," Lucy squeaked, her head lowered in shame for thinking such horrible things about her own nakama. "I do still believe that Natsu is extremely strong though! I just..."

"Lucy, I want to tell you something. Although you could have died in this small battle if it were a fight to the death, you were able to break my acidic sky. That's my definition of strength right there, displayed beautifully. I'm amazed, to be honest."

"I'm sure anyone could have done that, Faire-"

"No," the poisoner said straightforwardly, her face just as straight. "No one has been able to break my sky, Lucy..."

"I-Impossible," the blonde anxiously mumbled. "I'm sure Erza, or Natsu, maybe Gray... Or Laxus, Elfman, M-Mirajane?"

But Faire only shook her head.

"You are the first."

* * *

Silva sat at the small tea table, reserved for himself, by the window pane, spotting a familiar piece of black, a mere dark dot, in the sky far away from the place he was at. Just seeing the sight of it made him shiver in fear. He could not forget the last time he had battled Faire and went through _that._

"What's wrong, Silva?" Solice asked, walking over towards the crystal dragon slayer. "Is something the- Oh my..." she whispered the last part after seeing what her fellow friend had seen. "It's that... that nightmare."

"Clay was lucky that she didn't have enough power to maintain it for too long, or else he would've been wiped out too..." The silver-haired man rubbed the side of his left arm self-consciously. "Although Faire gave us some pretty sweet healing ointment, the aftershock still kind of lingers... As if the rain were still trying to drown me..."

"It's alright... She is our friend, despite the master not choosing her. She isn't as pure as we think, and we cannot go against our master's wishes." Solice's sweet voice had been long replaced by a darker, more melancholic one. "Her not being our enemy is something I am grateful to the heavens for."

"Clay just got lucky... Incredibly lucky..."

"Don't say that. Clay is our strongest member. He didn't get lucky, he's... he's strong."

Silva crossed his arms in disbelief, leaning back into the chair. "If Faire hadn't gone three weeks without sleep on missions before battling us, we would've surely been destroyed. That woman is too strong... Where did she even come from? How can a dragon turn a human so powerful?"

"Maybe only the master knows..." the sandy blonde whispered sullenly. The two stood quiet, continuously staring at the hell born cloud before eying a massive explosion of yellow that caused the darkness to suddenly diffuse. "Wh-what was that?"

"It wasn't Faire...?"

"That was someone else that took that down."

"But... that's impossible."

Solice looked into Silva's eyes in something like hope. "Whoever or whatever that is... is definitely our answer to strength. Not even Clay could defeat her at full strength, and now her acid rain attack is no longer even visible from over here! If we knew what or who did that, we won't have to suffer humiliation in the Grand Magic Games this year if we happen to go up against Faire again this time!"

Silva grimaced at the memory of seeing himself and two others members being beaten down so easily by Faire's acid rain during last year's games. They were so close to second place, and so looking forward to achieving the master's wish of getting at the very least second, since she had predicted they would get second or higher, but then Faire broke their dreams down as if were nothing. Sure, somehow Clay had befriended her and gotten himself and Solice to talk to her as well, but that woman was simply abnormal. Even the master knew it. Why else wouldn't she want a strong, first-generation slayer like Faire in the guild?

"That's our key," Silva muttered, standing up with finality. "Let's go, Solice."

"Should we inform master-"

"No," he said quietly, turning around towards the door of the private cafe. "This isn't the guild's key to defeating Faire. This is _our_ key... to power."

* * *

The two dragon slaying women were now inside the living room, with Faire in almost the exact same position as before while watching television. Lucy, on the other hand, sat in a nervously straight posture beside her. "You can be a little less cautious, Lucy. I was only testing your abilities before since you seemed so shy... although I know I said some very inappropriate things. I take things too far sometimes, and... I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't forgive me."

Lucy wasn't too sure how to answer that. Though it was true that Faire indeed had gone too far, she couldn't help but suspect there to be some sort of truth in all those violent lies. Her act was so convincing that she had even riled up Lucy, the Lucy who had waited patiently to train her magic, the Lucy that had waited patiently for the time to destroy Lucian, the Lucy that had really, really developed her patience. Or maybe she was just never good with patience to begin with and was completely delusional.

"I don't hold any ill intent towards you Lucy. I promise," the woman next to her said softly, slowly sitting up and turning to face the other. "I'm truly sorry."

"Faire, I... I don't really care for my last name. And although what you said was hurtful and brought out anger, I was being unreasonable. I suppose... I suppose I didn't feel very comfortable around you," she admitted.

"I don't mind."

"E-Eh? No, I mean, it isn't that uncomfortable anymore-"

"No, I don't mind. After all, I only wanted to pinpoint your weaknesses and advantages."

'My... weaknesses? And advantages?' Lucy didn't know what to think of that. "If you don't mind, c-could you tell me what they were?"

"No."

...No?

"You didn't accept my first proposal of pointing out your weaknesses, so no. I do hope you'll be able to learn about them and solve them on your own, however. I believe that is the strongest way of perfecting yourself."

"I... I see." She was so blunt about wanting to know the blonde's weaknesses, Lucy had an irresistible urge to ask her. "What were your intentions... if I may ask... for learning my battling weaknesses?" She didn't even know what kind of answer she was expecting.

Faire simply gave her an eerie smile. "So that I could defeat you at anytime, Lucy. And so that no one is able to defeat me at my best. Since you were brave enough to ask that, Lucy, I'll even let you in on another piece of secret information about my desires..." Then the raven leaned in towards her ear, and she whispered.

"I'm going to become the strongest mage to have ever existed. My dream... is to surpass Zeref."

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the evening.

When Natsu and Gray flew into the manor, the last thing they expected was to actually get scolded at and being told to hush by their fellow housemates - who were usually arguing with themselves at this time. Instead, they both froze at the sight of everyone in the house - even rare Faire - in the living room sitting sternly. The two followed suit.

"So what's with this homely reunion?" Natsu said, grumbling. "I'm hungry."

"Shut up, you gnat," Gray elbowed the pinkette beside him on the floor.

"Why don't you, damn grape," he retorted with his own elbow.

"Both of you." They both quieted at the sound of Faire. She was too, too alike Erza in this way. "I'm going to leave this manor for exactly seven days before coming back."

"Why so soon?" Gajeel spoke up, wondering.

"In seven days, my acid rain attack will be absolutely perfect. Nothing will break it."

"You mean someone has actually broken it?" Sting spoke up, surprised. "A little stupid when all they had to do was run out of the vicinity." Lucy felt an indirected stab through the heart with that. "But amazing all the same. Unless they directly hit you, then that's just whatever."

"No. Lucy has managed to actually break my sky without attacking me. Though I admit that I was less focused on the sky and more on my offense, so I need to hone those skills up. Lucy... I'll be expecting a rematch from you within a week."

"Lucy defeated Faire?" Rogue shouted, standing up. He had been planning on being the one to defeat Faire.

"That's... That's!" Sting couldn't finish his sentence, since he also wanted to be the first to bring the poisoner down.

"So, the bunny girl is more than I expected her to be," Gajeel said with the same thing as the other two in mind.

"No way, Lucy!?" Both Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time, with basically the whole house wanting to have been the first to take down the famed Faire Douter, the poisoner. Lyon simply continued to stare at the flustered blonde.

"N-No, that's a misunderstanding, I w-was clearly defeated!" she blushed.

"I want a rematch to see if she can destroy my sky for a second time. That's all. I'm leaving now, so goodbye." Before anyone could reply to that, Faire had shot out of the manor on a trail of acid magic, leaving no trace of her ever being at the manor behind.

"Seven days is shorter than usual. Usually it'd be months before she came back... but now..." Sting turned around to face Lucy. "You're a special little woman, aren't you? But what's so significant about you, little star chaser?" Lucy glared at him.

"Sting, stop. I think she'd prefer having a talk with someone more composed, like me," Rogue pushed his partner aside to sit next to the celestial mage, only to get frozen by both Gray and Lyon.

"As the cold emperor, only I should be the one to speak with this lady. After all, we are both of royalty, no?" Gray efficiently kicked Lyon out of the way to lean into Lucy's face. His face being so close to hers, Lucy immediately looked down in embarrassment, only to relaize that Gray was utterly and completely naked. She almost screamed if it weren't for the blur of Gray's body being slammed aside by Gajeel's iron fist.

"Bunny girl, you are stronger than normal bunny girls, aren't you? It's damn scary to know that you actually managed to break-" And Gajeel was cast aside by a certain flaming fist.

"Luce! You should have told me if you were so strong-" And the other five men tackled Natsu down, all of them trying to talk to Lucy at once and not letting the other finish their sentence. That was when they began the whoever-had-Lucy-in-their-arms-first-gets-her war. First she was in Sting's arms running up the stairs, then she was in Rogue's sliding down the railing, next in Gajeel's trying to hop out the living room window, soon in Gray's running back up the stairs, only to be stolen by Lyon's down the hallway, and then by Natsu's rushing into his room, only for all of them to be flying at him after climbing through his room window to retrieve her. While they all began fighting and evidently destroying the fire dragon slayer's room in the process, she was able to sneak out the door and lock herself in her room.

"Open, gate of the ram, Aries!" When the sweet, pink-haired lamb poofed into appearance. "Aries, could you stay here for the night and help protect while I sleep?"

Despite not having had dinner yet and it only being 8:30 at night, Lucy was absolutely dizzy and horrified at her housemates' antics. She decided that she needed enough rest to have enough energy tomorrow to be able to fight all of them off so she could have some alone time to train and do some researching on Infinitia. Not to mention taking her time to think about what happened between her and Faire. Was Faire serious when she had said that she wanted to surpass Zeref? It could have been a joke for all the blonde knew. But still...

"I'd be happy to..." Aries cooed softly before setting up a wool barrier around the room. "They shouldn't be able to get in any way now..."

"Thank you, Aries. I'm sorry that you'll have to stay the whole night..."

The ram shook her head. "I'm happy to be able to do this for you..."

Lucy smiled at the white lamb before snuggling into her covers. She just hoped that Faire would be back soon... Plus the blonde wondered if she'd even be ready to be able to take on Faire again. Training would be a must during this week of her absence...

This time, Lucy planned on winning as well.

* * *

Mirene: I lied, the small fluff will be coming in next chapter. Tee hee! So now, I hope you all have a small glimpse of what Faire's powers are really about. From information already given out in the story, she is at equal level with Erza, claims Natsu to be weak, and has never had her acid rain attack defeated by an opponent before when almost at her best, though she was not serious besides Lucy, who could have still been killed despite that breakthrough. Now, people are wondering whether Lucy is strong or not. I'll leave that up to you readers until the time comes. Anyways, for the fluff to come hot and ready (along with a note of who's your favorite soulmate for Lucy), I hope you'll all review!

Faire Douter as well as Skyy Ivre and her exceed, Penny, are all drawn out (excuse my poor art skills, by the way) can be found on my instagram, link in profile or you can search my username mi_draws. Most OCs written in my stories will be in that account as well.

Reviews are very welcome! (:

**IMPORTANT: ****THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOUR VOTE ON LUCY'S SOULMATE! GO VOTE NOW!**


	6. How To Train

Mirene: Oh my gosh I love everyone's reviews this time around! Y'all are so cute, I swear (x Thank you to all those who also favorited, followed, or even bothered to take a look at this story. I know I'm not updating as fast as I want to be, but please keep in mind that school has already started for me. I am taking 5 advanced classes out of 7. It is suicidal, but it's required for my academic award. But no worries, I'll find time to keep writing, kay? (:

You know what I forgot to do? I didn't add Loke to the poll! How could I forget him? ;A; I'm sorry, I'll be adding him shortly after this is written out.** Anyways, don't forget to vote for who you want Lucy to end up with on the poll on my profile, so GO VOTE NOW!** Anyways, I'll be eliminating last place two days after this update! By the way, the one in last place so far (excluding Loke because he currently has a late handicap)is Lyon. "Other" has been eliminated, so if you wanted some other guy like Cobra or Zancrow or whatever with Lucy... I'm sorry. LOL.

Lucky Reviewer: Slyth3rinLov3r - Your review was my favorite for last chapter and it also has a good question, so thank you for reviewing! Faire will be a tricky character indeed, who knows what her motives are? I like how everyone is automatically placing her as the villain with the reference to Zeref (´･ω･`) But my lips are sealed! Unfortunately it's already the end of summer and it's only five chapters in, but no worries! (: Anyways, for your question, yes~! She does have all the zodiac keys, and I'll explain why sometime soon, kays?

Hi. I can't really update fast anymore, but I'd love it if you guys review anyways to keep me motivated and reminded about this story \(°∀°)/

And I don't own Fairy Tail! Rating is completely subject to change. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6  


* * *

Despite there being 60 seconds in a minute while there's 60 minutes an hour and there's 24 hours in a day not to mention she had seven of those days in a week to train, it still didn't feel like enough time.

Not when she had to be on guard from the guys 24/7. How would she be able to train when it was difficult to simply step outside of her room without being harassed? Everyone wanted to know how she broke Faire's sky, but honestly she didn't really understand how. All she did was pierce it using her sand attack and it broke, although Faire was always one step ahead of her and could have slit her throat by the time she realized the rain had stopped. She had already used up most of her magic and was weary creating the ultimate sand dome and attacking the sky, while Faire didn't seem any different from when they began the battle.

It's been an entire day since Faire had left, and she had done nothing but hide and barricade her room. When her rumbles from her stomach became too loud to focus on listening for where the guys were at (plus Aries had to leave from lack of energy), she reluctantly took one step outside of her room.

No one was there.

Phew.

Feeling much more relaxed, she began walking down the hallway towards the stairs. Right, they must have left to their guilds. It was already noon, so there was no way they'd still be home. How foolish of herself. That meant she didn't have to starve the entire day yesterday too.

Making her way into the kitchen, she began humming to herself, thinking of calling out Plue for some company when suddenly, her foot caught onto something and she landed on the floor, face-first. Turning around, she stared at the gleam of a thin, metal wire. A trap?

Suddenly the floor became cold and ice grabbed onto her body, coldly thrusting her into the air in the grip of a fist made of ice and throwing her into the air over the kitchen counter. There, she landed on a black shadow that carried her past the sofa and outside the door, falling onto the front doormat on her butt with a thud. But her screams didn't stop just yet. Flames licked around her body out of nowhere, causing her to panic and jump up, only to get caught by iron bars that held her to the mansion's metallic wall. Her legs and arms were pinned, and the six men appeared before her, smirking.

"That was a pretty good plan," Sting thought, rubbing his chin.

"Didn't think she'd actually fall for it," Rogue stared at her. "Did she seriously break Faire's best move?"

"Seeing her fly was so funny!" Natsu laughed, rolling on the floor in tears while grabbing his abdomen.

"It was all thanks to my ice," Lyon and Gray said simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"More like thanks to me," Gajeel cut in.

"Wh-what do you guys even want?" Lucy cried in both rage and hunger, her stomach growling and causing everyone to become silent. "I don't even get it! Let me go or I'll kill you all!"

"Wait," Rogue cut Lucy off in her flaming mood. "I have an idea. Since Lucy is carefully guarding her secret to the point the we'll probably never get it out of her-"

"I said I don't even know how! Let go of me, I'm hungry! You're all lucky I can't reach my keys and that I'm out of energy, but when I'm recharged I'll-"

"I say we each tutor her for a day each. Whoever trains her the best will get Lucy's technique to defeating Faire's sky." Everyone considered the idea and nodded in agreement. The dark-haired man turned around, closing in on the blonde. "Sound okay to you?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment. She was about to scream no and let loose a roar, but then getting trained by these guys? If she trained with each of them for each day, it would probably be more productive than training alone with her celestial spirits, which she had been doing for so long now. Besides, these were all S-class mages. Though Lucy wasn't exactly classified at the guild yet, she wanted to test her strength to see if she possibly could qualify to be one of the top mages in Fairy Tail. She'd like to think so.

"I... I guess that could work. But I really don't have any secret-"

"Then it's decided!" Natsu laughed, jumping up. "Let's call dibs on the days then-"

"I call first!" Gray yelled, interrupting Natsu before he could continue.

"Damn, then second!" Natsu replied.

"I'll be third," Lyon said.

"Fourth!" exclaimed Sting.

"Fifth," Gajeel sang.

"Then I'll be last. They do save the best for last, don't they?" Rogue commented. "I'll be the one to get the secret."

"Then, Lucy, we'll start today after lunch," Gray said, pointing at the celestial mage. "Be ready."

"Hey, let's go get lunch and let Lucy prepare!" Natsu said, jumping up. "I'm up for Fairy Diner!" The others agreed and began walking off, leaving Lucy alone at the manor as they disappeared from sight faster than Lucy could yell "wait, you guys forgot to unpin me".

"Wait, you guys forgot to unpin me!" she cried, pouting. "This sucks! They'll pay for this!" She struggled to get out of the metal, but it was thick to break through. Damn it Gajeel! She was so close to passing out from hunger, but suddenly the metal was lifted and then she was in somebody's arms. "Eh?"

"I thought you might have needed some help," Loke smiled down at his master. "Want to go on a lunch date, Lucy?"

* * *

"Geez, I honestly didn't think they'd go as far as to forget me on the wall!" Lucy grumbled while biting off a piece of her sandwich. "Honestly. They even went and decided training schedules with me on their own."

"Well, Lucy is the best master out there. Too bad she's all mine," Loke smirked, placing an arm around her waist while they walked. It wasn't so difficult to keep the stares off his beautiful master when the look on his face was so fierce and possessive. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't notice the attention towards her (since she never got much back then anyways) and only focused on her food, which her body desperately needed.

"You're sharing me with the other spirits too, you know," she sighed, gulping down the last piece. "Ah, that was so good! My stomach is totally full~" she said contentedly, rubbing her stomach. "Now to refill on magic!"

"Speaking of which, you haven't called me out for magic for a while now." Loke extended his arm, light radiating from his clenched fist. "Here," he said, lifting it towards her face. With some hesitance, she carefully brought her hands and held it closer to her mouth before she licked up the luminous magic until none was left. With her face still slightly red, she wiped her mouth.

"This is why I never call you out. Eating magic like that is too embarrassing..." she complained as Loke chuckled.

"Really? I find it rather... hot."

"Loke!"

"Okay, okay. Back to the manor?"

"If you're okay after taking me here and eating your magic."

"Don't underestimate me, Lucy," he said, taking her in his arms now. "I can do that just fine."

"I just don't want to tire you out with trivial things... I wanted you with me for today's training with Gray."

Loke stopped at that and for a second, thought about it. "Don't worry, I'll still be at full power by then. This is nothing." Having trained for several Earthland years in the celestial world, his powers heightened further than it would ever on Earthland. Being in his natural home, the magic flowed easier between him and his master, and their bond created an intense power over time as they trained persistently. As the strongest celestial zodiac spirit, he was required to live up to his title alongside Lucy.

Loke then leaped into the air and took long, powerful strides back to where his master's manor, where the six men would be awaiting her return, a bit confused as to why there was now a rather large hole in the metal wall where Lucy was supposed to be.

* * *

"Where's Lucy? Her food is going to get cold," Sting commented as everyone began examining the destroyed wall (it was where Loke had popped out of, so...). "Sheesh, look what she did to the indestructible wall. No wonder she was able to beat Faire's sky."

"Bunny girl's a beast," Gajeel shrugged, already picking up the magic-infused metal as a side meal. It was delicious.

"It's not like my ice can't do that," the two ice users said. Rogue simply continued to stare at the metal, noticing how his shadow magic still wasn't making a dent, even on the tiny crumbled pieces of the wall. "But if she isn't here, we should get back to our guilds."

"Well, that's fine by me!" Natsu laughed as he hurriedly shoved down Lucy's sandwich, but not before lighting it on fire.

"Oi, how's she going to train with me if she's not at full strength, stupid flame brain!?" Gray complained, pounding the pinkette's head with a fist made of ice, although by the second one Natsu had already dodged out of the way to lick his fingers. "If she's hungry she won't be able to fight me for real!" Of course, Natsu wasn't listening.

"Yeeeah, I'm all fired up now! How about I take on Luce today then?"

"As if, brat!"

"Graype!"

"Gnatsu!"

"Oi, oi," a voice echoed behind them as the six turned around to face their fellow friends. "Are you guys still fighting after all this time?" Gray and Natsu's eyes widened and they immediately ran towards the man, jumping him.

"Man, Loke, it's been years bro!" Gray yelled, patting him on the back as Natsu tried to throw a few loose punches.

"Yeah Loke, fight me!"

"Nah, it's Gray's turn today isn't it? I'll promise I'll spar with you next time, I'll put a word in with Lucy."

"You better!"

"Alright Gray," Lucy stepped in, putting an arm over Loke's shoulder (which proved to be a bit difficult due to the height differences, grr). "Let's do this."

* * *

Gray felt like his body was frozen to the maximum from anticipation.

He stood, body glistening in sweat, as his hands pounded together and formed an enormous ice weapon. "Ice Make: Battle Axe!" he yelled as he brought the attack forward and hurled the sharp end of the axe towards the blonde opponent.

With only a second to spare, she efficiently dodged its edge by an inch, somersaulting away and then quickly bringing her hands to her lips. "Celestial Dragon's Brilliant Roar!"

A beaming force fired toward Gray, and though he desperately put up an ice shield, the ice mage could only use the shield to buy a split second of time to escape the impact of her roar, his defense shattered in the next. It seemed as though he was surviving all of Lucy's attacks through sheer luck, but Gray wouldn't let that turn into a fact. He was underestimating her, and that could become a fatal flaw. "Ice Make: Prison!"

"That's the third time you've tried to play that on me, and the third time you'll fail!" Lucy shouted, angered due to the fact that Gray had taken her so lightly in the beginning. She wasn't a child anymore, she wasn't weak! She was nothing like ten years ago, and she would make sure he knew that. The blonde would make sure they all knew that, because even if it turned out that she wasn't as strong as them, she wanted to at least be able to hold her own. If she couldn't even do that, then that was ten years gone to waste. The fact that Gray went easy on her by going only on defense made her furious, and she had to go strong on the offense in order for the battle to turn out like it was now.

The cage was short of descending upon her when Loke appeared from beneath the cage suddenly. "Regulus Punch!" he yelled as his glowing fist went through the icy surface cleanly, shattering the entire prison for the third time. "Gray, you don't learn, do you..." Loke stopped to notice that Gray wasn't in his line of sight anymore. He wanted to warn Lucy, but she had already limited Loke to defense only.

At the time being, the blonde summoner noticed Gray's short absence and let Loke's magic flow through her arms and veins, waiting for the right moment to attack. She heard footsteps from behind and turned around, arms ablaze with a heavenly light.

"Celestial Dragon's Wing Slash!" Her figure crashed into Gray's hard body, throwing him across the yard and crashing into the front gate, breaking him into a thousand shards of ice.

Wait.

That wasn't right.

She realized that a little too late and felt the ground below her slightly shaking, but before she could react on time, ice ascended from the floor and shot upwards, her body flung into the air. She should have saw his ice geyser coming.

Gray smirked at her falter, his ice substitute plan going accordingly. "Ice Make: Death Scythe!"

The blade threatening to cause damage swooped down on her, and if Gray hadn't been careful, he would've made it slash through her torso easily. Instead, the edge pinned her white and blue top to the ground, causing cold sweat to go running down her face as she realized how close she was to death just then.

Gray found himself completely exhausted, down to the core of his naked muscles. He walked up to Lucy as his scythe disappeared, collapsing on the ground next to her as they both stared into the sky. Loke stood at the far end, only watching.

"Lucy... You've gotten way better than before."

"Clearly not enough," she muttered under her breath scornfully, but it was unheard. "Well, I tried my best. Had Loke been my partner though, you would've gone down." A small smile now adorned her flushing face. "But you're still as good as always, Gray."

"I wouldn't have been able to give it my all if I kept thinking about you as my nakama... I just can't bring myself to accept the Lucy now from the Lucy ten years ago," he whispered softly, turning to face her as his hand came nearing her quickly reddening face. A drop of sweat fell onto his index finger, and he brought the bead to his mouth. "You were cute and small back then, and I had the overbearing need to protect you every single day... But now... now, I want to be the one to fight alongside you."

Lucy became flustered. "I, well, yeah, I was pretty weak back then, wasn't I... Haha..."

"Not weak. You were strong, Lucy."

Her face was no longer anything positive. "Strong? In what way, exactly?" she almost sneered. "I was anything but strong. I was as weak as a boulder compared to a mountain."

"Lucy..."

The blonde stood up abruptly, patting down her clothes. "Well, it was great sparring with you today, Gray. I now know what to focus on: cases of substitution and improving on agility and predictability." Her fake smile beamed from years of practice. "Thank you for battling it out with me today."

Gray felt uneasy as he also stood up, noticing how tense the blonde got after referring to herself as weak. The smile on her face was anything but her true feelings, and so he found himself hugging her body tightly, her warmth caressing his cool body. "G-Gray?"

"Lucy... I... I'll help you train anytime," he began as he pulled her even closer. "Anytime you want to battle, you want to improve, I'll be there to help you, so..." he looked her dead in the eye. "Don't create a barrier around yourself anymore. I promise whatever's out there, Fairy Tail can defeat it. And we'll protect you. But hell, you don't even really need protecting, you're not even remotely weak. You're strong and great, Lucy, ten years worth of it."

"Gray..." she whispered, her limp arms slowly raising and then returning his embrace. "Gray, thank you."

At this point he came face to face with her now, threatening to close in, to Lucy's surprise. For some unknown reason, she found his lips enticing and noticed her own lips were beginning to part as her eyes fluttered nearly shut...

_Bam!_

The gate was thrown open savagely by the group of returning men, having just come home as quickly as they could from their guilds.

* * *

Mirene: I don't know... I wanted to get through a few training sessions in this chapter, but it seems that I don't really have the time to anymore. So I thought why not get through them in the next? I feel like that'd be best. That's why this chapter was cut half short, sorry. Anywayssss... Don't forget to vote on the poll!

By the way, I don't really like writing training sessions. They're kind of... uneventful. Since Gray is placed second in the poll, I gave him a detailed section. Natsu, Sting, and Rogue will also get their own long section next chapter since Natsu is first and the other two are tied for third. The others aren't as lucky, so theirs will be summarized shortly. :D VOTE VOTE VOTE GUYS, because it counts. (;

My OCs are all drawn out and (excuse my poor art skills, by the way) can be found on my instagram, link in profile or you can search my username mi_draws. Most OCs written in my stories will be in that account as well.

Please drop off a review!


End file.
